A Living Nightmare
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Ino has married her dream guy Sasuke Uchiha but it's turned into a nightmare he becomes cold when she can no longer conceive.  Naruto intervenes but is he really helping? And what of the Uchiha kids fate? Will the future hold better things for anyone?
1. Chapter 1: An Empty Life

_**A Living Nightmare  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_Chapter 1: An Empty Life_**

Ino pushed. She wished it became easier with each birth. Less painful. It didn't. Six kids in three years. Most would've said that was impossible.

Ino's baby carrying days started at nineteen. Now it ended at the early age of twenty-two.

Not because six kids was way too many for her husband.

Not because Ino drew a line in the sand.

Fate drew that line for her.

Ino had been warned about her baby carrying ways.

"One **child** is the max," the doctor said, "with your condition you need to be careful, be safe".

Ino thought she was invincible. That her uterus like her spirit, could never be broken.

But that was at the start.

Now Ino was so tired and frustrated that she'd give away her uterus and run away from her uncaring husband. But she couldn't take her kids if she did.

He'd track her down. Track down the woman preventing him from having his kids continue the line of the Uchiha clan.

After all, Sasuke only married her because she could have children.

Sakura was unfortunately made barren. But not before she had a child in her teen years. No one knew who the father was. Momouri was now almost eight. Sakura had returned to full-time ninja duty shortly after his birth and most of his raising was done by her mother Mrs. Haruna.

One final push and it was over. A baby cried and Ino fell back, exhausted.

_Never again!_ Ino thought.

"Excellent job Mrs. Uchiha," Dr. Takanawa complimented wiping her brow.

_Try having a baby through your dick asswhole, _Ino thought angrily.

Hours later Ino lay in bed smiling at her husband and their baby.

"So she's the last one," Sasuke said as he stared at their blonde haired daughter .

Ino's face momentarily fell. Her not having anymore children was all he could talk about.

"At least we have six," Ino said trying to sound bright.

Sasuke only sighed.

"Not nearly enough," Sasuke muttered.

Ino felt a sudden pain in her heart.

"I'll carry Uma back to the nursery," Sasuke said and left.

Ino looked downwards sadly.

Uma's name was supposed to be Hana (meaning flower). But Sasuke insisted on naming her after he initially agreed to Ino choosing the name. He even stated that her not having anymore children shouldn't give her exclusive rights to the child's name. Ino was deeply hurt and Sasuke took it back. But Ino knew he didn't mean it.

"I met my dream guy and entered a nightmare marraige," Ino said matter of factly, "all I wanted was to be happy," she said softly, "all I want is to have a man who loves, cares and cherishes me," she said and broke into tears.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Complicated

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter 2: It's Complicated**_

Naruto yawned and got up. He had to take a genin group on a nature walk with Shikamaru. After getting dressed, he chowed down some ramen and ran out the door.

"Late as usual," Shikamaru said as Naruto stopped beside him, "Sasuke wants to talk to you," he added.

Naruto looked to see Sasuke standing on the opposite side of the path. His face went from happy to cold as stone. He walked over and faced the young man he truly hated from the birth of Ino's fourth child.

"Uma's born," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Didn't waste any time did you?" Naruto said knowing Ino had decided on (and Sasuke previously accepted) a different name.

"I didn't come to argue," Saksuke said.

Naruto glared angrily.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called.

"Oh yeah, I have to go," Naruto said, "tell Ino and her baby congrats and good luck!"

Soon the black haired jounin and blonde chuunin were out of sight along with their young troupe of genin.

Sakuke sighed. Naruto had turned on him the moment he realized that Sauke was only with Ino because he wanted children to carry on his clan. When the fourth baby came and Sasuke made a sideline comment about their only being one since Ino had triplets the first time, things changed. The comment upset Ino and infuriated Naruto the second he found out. Since then the two avoided each other like the plague.

But not before getting into each other's faces for self perceived injustices that led to public and even violent brawls. The last one was so bad that Naruto had to be held back by Kakashi and Sasuke by Gai outside a bar. Tsunade had to threaten to take away both their headbands to make the public brawls stop. This however didn't change the face that their friendship and trust in each other had broken.

Sasuke pushed the meeting to the back of his mind and headed home to spend his rare day off with his wife and six children.

* * *

Sakura sat beside Tsunade reading reports. She was the favourite in the village of becoming Hokage. Naruto who was vocal about attaining the position in his pre-teen and early teen years, slowly lost interest and now focused on serving Konoha and Tsunade.

"So how's everything?" Tsunade asked.

"Stressful," Sakura admitted, "but I'm in it for the long haul," she declared, "I will succeed you and flatten anyone who stands in my way!"

"Good," Tsunade said, "I've become too attached to you anyway," she said and they both laughed, "I'm guessing you've heard about the Uchiha's family latest arrival?" she asked becoming serious.

"How could I not?" Sakura said unhappily, "while I'm sorry she's now barren, I'm also relieved that Sasuke can't use her to breed up a clan to fill that ghost town they live in," she said frankly.

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried.

"But it's true," Sakura insisted, "even Naruto lost patience with him after her send pregnancy," she pointed out, "I fell out with both of them after Ino refused to reconsider the marriage."

"It's not our business Sakura," Tsunade said firmly, "Ino made her choice."

Sakura looked away.

"I refused to perform the risky procedure that could heal her," Tsunade said, "both because of the chance of terrible side effects and to save her from being well...over burdened," she sad ignoring a knowing look from Sakura, "Sasuke went crazy but he can just go to…" she started but stopped, "Ino can't have anymore children and can finally focus on having more to do in life," she declared but sounded less than confident than her words.

"But Sasuke won't love her," Sakura sighed.

"He never did," Tsunade countered finishing another report then stamping it.

* * *

Sasuke watched Uma gurgle in her playpen on a sunny afternoon.

"She's beautiful," Sasuke commented to Ino who was breastfeeding their youngest son, "we're the perfect Uchiha clan," he declared, "we've barely started, but I already have children!" he cried, "all healthy and will soon be off to ninja pre-school."

"Sasuke we've talked about this," Ino said tiredly, "I think our children need to have choices," she said, "the life of a ninja isn't their only option."

"Yes it is!" Sasuke exploded terrifying her, "my children will help revive my clan, every last one of them!"

Ino clutched the eight month old colder to her breast as Sasuke breathed angrily.

"Th…Th…They are my children too," Into stuttered, "I have a right to talk about how they'll be raised."

"You're a Uchiha now," Sasuke told her, "my clan should be your only concern," he said darkly.

"But…" Ino started.

"Don't anger me!" Sasuke exploded and Uma started crying, "hush her up!" he snapped and walked out.

Ino looked at the rest of their children. They just kept practicing ninja techniques or playing with their toys like nothing had happened. They hardly looked up anymore when their parents had shouting matches.

Ino placed her youngest on in his stroller. Then she walked over to the bawling Uma.

"Shhh," Ino said picking her up, "don't cry," she said gently and rocked their new born daughter.

Uma cried for nearly an hour. By the time she stopped it was time for dinner.

To Ino's surprise Sasuke walked in with food prepared and fed the children himself. Except for Uma who Ino breast fed as she herself ate the dinner.

"My beautiful children," Sasuke declared, "you'll all make excellent ninja," he stated.

Ino who knew better than to protest, kept quiet.


	3. Chapter 3: A Crazy Idea

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. Hope you like this one. A bit of angst and humour. Will update by Friday latest.**

_**Chapter 3: A Crazy Idea**_

Naruto knocked on the door of the Uchiha residence. He hated going there. It was in a ghost town. No one wanted anything to do with that area after the great massacre done by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother.

"And that idiot decides to raise a family here," Naruto muttered, "his kids are going to be so weird."

After several minutes the door didn't open. Naruto knocked even harder. The door opened to a haggard looking Ino.

"Hi Naruto," Ino said tiredly and Naruto noticed the two crying babies in her arms.

"Sasuke's out huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he has a mission today," Ino told Naruto.

"Seems you have a permanent mission here," Naruto said stepping in, "whoah!" he cried as the triplets ran past hollering, "hey that one has a kunai," he realized and got it away from one of three four year old boys, "what kind of house are you guys running here?" he demanded of Ino.

A distraught Ino burst into tears.

Riddled with guilt, Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to help Ino calm down the kids and even clean up some parts of the house.

"Thank you," Ino said gratefully, "I can get a little rest now," she said and fell asleep immediately.

Naruto sat beside her and held her hand. Ino was starting to look forty. The woman he saw sleeping on the couch wasn't the Ino who married Sasuke. He knew it was the stress of having so many kids so quickly and a husband like Sasuke who was away almost everyday. He sighed and went about watching the children.

Tsunade's going to kill me but I can't abandon Ino, Naruto thought.

Two hours later he was watching the triplets. All other Uchiha children were asleep.

"Boom!" one cried.

"No shouting Kane," Naruto said tiredly, "I just put down Uma ten minutes ago."

"You're not daddy," Kane snarled.

Naruto leaned back. That boy always hated him and he didn't know why.

"Stop it," another said.

Naruto turned to smile at him. Yaso was the shyest and quietest of the triplets. But he took to Naruto the second he saw him. They played together often.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"You go," Kane said rudely.

"Your hair's black as your attitude," Naruto chastised and Kane sulked as his brothers laughed at him.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked irritably as he opened the door, "oh Hokage Tsunade, I'm sorry, hello…." he apologized upon seeing who it was.

"Choji has taken your place at the class you were supposed to be monitoring," Tsunade said pointedly, "Shizune, go help Mrs. Uchiha, please," she said.

"Of course Lady Tsunade," Shizune gladly accepted, "hi Naruto," she added.

"Careful Ino and the babies are asleep," Naruto told her.

"It's okay, I'll be quiet," Shizune added and went in.

Naruto slowly turned back to Tsunade who sighed.

"She's dog tired," Naruto said desperately, "can't you make Sasuke stay home more?" he suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade refused, "he's one of the best ninjas of his age, we need him," she said, "and besides, higher ups will chew me up and spit me out," she added and Naruto hung his head, "those two need to hire a nanny," she muttered bitterly.

"Sasuke wants his kids raised by his parents, namely his mother, like he was," Naruto muttered, "he'd probably kick the life out of a maid volunteering for a day much less let a full time nanny leave alive!"

Tsunade cursed openly.

"There's kids inside," Naruto said carefully.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune chastised from inside the house.

Tsunade blushed heavily and apologized.

"I think there's only one thing to do," Naruto said suddenly, "yes, my mind's made up!" he declared.

"And what exactly is your decision?" Tsunade asked waiting to hear the stupidest idea in the universe.

"I take time off being a ninja and become her nanny," Naruto said out loud.

"BAKA!" Tsunade shrieked and hit him over the head, "this stupid world where my talented ninjas are supposed to full time dads and damn nannies," she muttered as she dragged and unconscious Naruto behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Akatsuki Attack? Or Something

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I hope this latest chapter will be interesting. Remember to read and review. This story won't be more than ten chapters long.**

_**Chapter 4: Akatsuki Attack? Or Something else Entirely?**_

One week later Hinata Hyuuga sat in front of her dresser as she brushed her hair and readied to go out. She loved going out and chatting with her friends. She had retired from being a ninja before age twenty and now her friends were almost exclusively from the clan. She was never very close to Sakura or Ino. She got along well enough with Tenten who was dating Neji and dropping hints of an overdue marriage.

Her former teammates however were almost impossible to track down. Shino had retreated into his work and was almost always off with his clan or out on missions. Kiba was obsessed with animals to a point of irritation and was always out trying to find out new things once not on an assignment or mission. Plus they disagreed about her decision to retire and sometimes argued.

But the person she longed to see more of was Naruto. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she heard about him helping Ino. She'd never want to be in the female blonde's situation in a million years. But having Naruto making regular visits to help around the house. Hinata would love that. He rarely came by the Hyuuga clan's area. She met him more times on the street and even that was rare.

"Are you ready Hinata-sama?" a servant asked outside the door, "do you need any assistance?"

"No, I'm fine," Hinata said sweetly, "you can go rest now."

"Thank you," she said and left.

Twenty minutes later Hinata felt ready to go. She couldn't wait to show off her new dress.

Suddenly there was a scream. Hinata froze and ran for the door. When she opened it she saw smoke everywhere and felt faint. She heard more screams as she slammed the door.

"I have to get to Hokage Tsunade," Hinata said and did a jutsu she hardly remembered.

She disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the street. Almost in tears she started calling for help. She knew her jutsu hadn't gotten her anywhere near the Hokage.

"Hinata?" Tenten ran forward as a group started to gather, "what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing a crying but tipsy looking Hinata.

"Someone attacked…I got out while I could…the gas…" Hinata told her then fainted.

Tenten shoved her ice-cream into a bystanders hand and bent to pick Hinata up. "Let's get you to the Hokage."

Ino's orgasm finally came and Sasuke rose up and kissed her. Sex was one of the few things in their marriage that there was no complaining about. Both lay back breathing hard and Sasuke soon rolled over unto his side and fell asleep.

Ino sat up and watched him. In sleep Sasuke looked completely different. No way was this sleeping angel the father of six children only birthed to revive a stagnant clan. No way did he mistreat his wife and attack her often for not being able to have more children. No way. But that was reality and right now was just a Kodac moment that would soon turn dark and dreary all over again.

"I can't live just to have babies for a virtually dead clan," Ino said sadly lying back, "and since I'm barren now….I need more to do with my life," she said, "I need a bigger purpose."

"You have a deeper purpose," a voice declared suddenly in the dark.

Ino screamed and Sasuke was on his feet with kunai in hand and his sharingan on at it's strongest. He even turned on the lamp covering him and wife in a dim but shiny glow.

"I apologize," Kakashi said stepping forward and out of the dark, "Naruto isn't very subtle," he added.

"Naruto," Ino snarled at the former mystery voice while Sasuke sighed.

"We're under alert," Kakashi told them, "Sasuke you're needed immediately," he stated, "you're to head out with one of the North West bound teams to intercept approaching Akatsuki ninjas."

Ino gasped in horror. The Akatsuki had some of the most lethal shinobi imaginable.

Sasuke nodded and got dressed. After giving Ino a quick kiss on the cheek, he and Kakashi were gone.

"Aren't you going?" Ino asked a remaining Naruto who immediately went beet red.

"Um," Naruto said softly, "I'm…I'm assigned guarding duty," he decided to say, "for you and the kids."

"Guarding duty?" Ino asked not believing him, "they'd have Ambu around this village since this house has future Uchiha ninjas," she pointed out.

Naruto hung his head.

"Tsunade put me on nanny duty," Naruto confessed.

"Nanny duty!" Ino shouted.

"When I suggested it before she nearly bust my head open," Naruto whined, "now when we're under attack** suddenly** it's ok."

"Do you think it will be a full scale attack?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said and he immediately felt guilty about being so gun ho earlier, of course no one really wanted an attack to happen.

"Maybe we should check on the kids," Ino suggested and rose out of the bed, "I'm so sorry!" she screamed when Naruto went bright red upon seeing her nakedness.

"Um," Naruto said unable to say anything else.

Ino covered herself with a sheet and urged Naruto to go ahead without her. She then sighed and slipped on her lacy pale blue nightgown. But decided it was too racy and sheer and grabbed a nearby pink silk robe to cover it. Then she took a deep breath and headed out to find Naruto.

"Naruto," a small voice called, "are you staying the night?"

"I'm on special duty Yaso, go back to sleep," Nauto said.

"Stay forever," Yaso said with a yawn.

Ino gasped as she peeked in and Yaso hid under the covers.

"Just go to sleep champ," Naruto said carefully and slipped out.

"He rarely talks," Ino said sadly, "he says one word a week."

Naruto nodded. "He's just shy with words," he tried to say since Yaso did enjoy playing a lot.

"Kane hates me and Zen tries to hold everything together," Ino said, "they're triplet boys who look alike but couldn't be more different."

"Well you finally have a blonde in Uma," Naruto joked, "that's different too," he said and Ino giggled, "don't worry about it, Kane hates me too."

Both went into the dining room and sat down. Naruto cooked instant chicken ramen and soon both were eating steaming bowls.

"You need to go out Ino," Naruto said, "I know you're retired but you need something to do besides watching babies grow," he added.

"Was anyone injured in the attack?" Ino asked avoiding his words.

"They broke into the Hyuuga home, Hinata barely got out before the gas knocked her out," Naruto revealed.

"That's horrible!" Ino cried, "will she be ok?"

"Yeah, Tsunade said so when I wanted to dash off and see her," Naruto said, "I've not been around her much," he noted, "if anything..." he left his sentence hanging.

"Take her out to dinner," Ino suggested, "in fact, how about we all have dinner at a nice restaurant, Sasuke's treat?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"He's gone so often I'm practically dancing alone in his money," Ino stated.

Naruto grinned. "Really?"

* * *

It was dawn when Sasuke returned. The attack was a ruse. To put the whole of Konoha on edge. The Akatsuki sceeded. Sasuke only got to go home because agreed he needed to check up on his family. He needed to return right away though.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom.

"What the hell?"

Ino and Naruto were on the ground playing twister. Yaso and Zen were cheering them on.

"It looks fishy daddy," Kane said from the corner where he sulked and glared.

"Yes it does," Sasuke said as the other two adults blushed and disentangled themselves, "Naruto, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5: What is love or family anyway

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I hope this latest chapter will be interesting. Remember to read and review. Also the next chapter goes 15 years in the future. **

_**Chapter 5: What is love or family anyway?**_

"Do you know what a marriage is?" Sasuke demanded, "you can't be playing twister with my wife," he said angrily, "twisting around in front of my kids."

"Sorry," Naruto muttered.

Both had found a private spot high in the trees after moving in silence for nearly an hour. Naruto never complained. Sasuke was ready to bite his head off if he did.

"I don't want you at my house," Sasuke declared.

"That decision belongs to both you and Ino," Naruto countered.

"I'll go to Tsunade," Sasuke threatened.

"She put me on nanny duty last night," Naruto revealed, "you think she's going to have a good reason now to declare me unfit."

"Many….she assigned you to be with my family during the attack?" Sasuke demanded, "what the hell can you do?"

"Plenty," Naruto snarled.

"Why don't you have your own kids," Sasuke muttered.

"I will when I'm ready to care for them and not force my wife into servitude!" Naruto spat back.

Sasuke was struck silent. What Naruto said hit him. Hit him hard.

"What did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked almost in tears, "I've restarted my clan, I have a doting wife, I train my children anytime I'm home…"

"Maybe that's the problem," Naruto spoke up.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, kids are kids," Naruto said, "how often do you play eith them?" he asked.

"They play amongst themselves," Sasuke said dismissively and Naruto frowned.

"I played quiz with the triplets," Naruto told him, "they're really good at math."

"I know, it helps their training," Sasuke responded.

"Aahh!" Naruto shouted, "you're impossible!"

Sasuke looked confused.

"Play with your kids more," Naruto said, "train less and pay more attention to your wife," he added.

Sasuke's face darkened. "She's my wife."

"Then treat her like a wife," Naruto said throwing his hands in the air, "and let your kids be kids."

"They don't have time to dilly dally," Sasuke said, "they need to train."

"Your kids need a father who'll cherish them whether or not they want to be ninjas," Naruto pushed, "Yaso wants to enter a field that lets him focus on Maths."

"He can do that when he's older," Sasuke said.

"You mean old," Naruto muttered.

"Butt out!" Sasuke exploded, "you have no idea what my responsibilities are!" he shouted, "to Konoha, my family."

Naruto's face went red with rage. "How dare you blame Konoha for you not taking up your responsibilities."

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and refused to answer.

"Do what you want," Naruto said in disgust, "you're pathetic," he declared and next second he was gone.

Sasuke looked out on the horizon. Right or wrong Naruto had made some strong points. He knew he had some tough decisions to make.

* * *

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted running into the Anbu guarded hospital room she was staying in. It was a breezy afternoon.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried and hugged him tightly, "I was so scared…" she said from her hospital bed.

"Shh, calm down Hinata," Kiba said stroking her face gently, "all you need to do now is rest," he said.

"Of course," Hinata conceded, "I'm so glad you came," she said her eyes getting teary.

"You bet I did," Kiba declared, "did Naruto pass by already?"

Hinata sighed. She'd hoped to see Naruto but he hadn't shown up yet. "No, he didn't."

"That's strange," Kiba said, "then again, he does check in on Ino a lot," he mused.

Hinata's face went red.

"I mean…she and the kids," Kiba added quickly.

"I know that Naruto would never do that," Hinata agreed, "but…I guess he's not ready to start a family," she said sadly, "he just wants to bounce around in life, even as an adult."

"Yeah Naruto's a flighty one," Kiba agreed, "it's going to take a strong girl to settle him down," he added.

_And that girl's not me, _Hinata thought, _Ino does a better job and they're not even together._

"Kiba," Hinata said, "um, what do you think…of me?" she asked,

"Huh?" Kiba asked, "uh, I think you're great Hinata," he said, "you're very beautiful," he added.

"Beautiful enough to date?" Hinata ventured.

"And hot enough to marry," Kiba added and covered his mouth.

But Hinata cheered and hugged him. "Marry me Kiba! Marry me!" she cried.

"But Naruto…" Kiba started.

"Who loves me more?" Hinata cut him off, "him or you?" she challenged.

Kiba's face became hard.

"Me of course, I'm here aren't I?" Kiba said hotly.

"Exactly," Hinata said and kissed him on the nose.

"So Hinata," Kiba said, "did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," Hinata said looking offended.

"Really?" Kiba asked teasingly as he pulled out a velvet covered ring box.

The navy blue box caught Hinata's eye. It was small in the palm of Kiba's hand but held such huge meanings.

"Is that…" Hinata started.

"Yes," Kiba said opening it and taking out a sapphire stone golden ring, "Hinata will you marry me?" he asked bending on one knee.

"Yes! Yes!" Hinata screamed and pulled him into an emotional embrace.

"Lady Hinata please calm…" an anbu ninja started.

"Quiet, she just got proposed to," another admonished him.

But what no one noticed was a shocked blonde who nearly passed to room. He clutched his bouquet of roses and walked away.

_I'm too late,_ Naruto thought.

* * *

"I think I might move out for a while," Sasuke announced during dinner, "I could stay with…"

"Are you kidding me?" Ino asked incredulously, "couldn't you at least have made this private first?" she demanded, "not tell me like this in front of the children!"

"Why?" Yaso asked.

Both parents looked at him.

"You hate me, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Yaso refused to answer.

"Shut up," Kane snapped, "respect daddy!"

"Don't go," Zen said tearfully.

"Dadda," Haya said, she was two years old.

"Yaso, Kana, behave," Ino said firmly.

"It's all your fault!" Kane accused.

Ino gasped at being accused of being the cause of all this by her three-year old song.

Yaso suddenly jumped up and shoved Kane so hard he fell out of his chair.

Kane got up panting angrily.

"Take that back!" Yaso shouted, "Take that back!"

"Be quiet!" Sasuke exploded, "everybody," he seethed, "just shut up!"

There was an immediate silence.

"I did this so we could discuss it like a family," Sasuke said angrily, "seems we can't even do that," he spat in disgust.

Ino hugged Haya close.

"I'm doing this because I married your mother for the wrong reasons," Sasuke said, "I'm the bad guy, not her. She loves me like a wife should love a husband, I don't."

Even though Ino already knew that, the words still hurt.

"I'll stay here if you insist Ino," Sasuke stated, "but if we do decide to leave each other," he whispered in her ear, "we have to discuss visitation for the children."

"Vi…!" Ino nearly shouted, "let's talk about this later," she said getting annoyed.

After dinner Ino went into the kitchen to wash up.

"This is all mom's fault," Kane muttered leaning on the table.

Yaso's eyes flared while Zen looked from one to the other unable to take a side.

"Yaso, Kane, stop it," Sasuke warned, "keep being quiet Zen, you're the only mature one in this."

"Naruto," Yaso said hugging himself.

Sasuke's face reddened in rage.

"All three of you, training grounds, now," Sasuke ordered, "you have energy, spend it on your nation," he told them.

"Wait, me too," Haya chimed running up.

Sasuke groaned, Haya was the child that he'd completely dismissed of ever becoming a ninja. He was waiting for one-year old Taka to get a little older before he started testing his last son. Even baby Uma right now had a better chance of becoming a ninja than Haya in his mind. Haya's moves were too clumsy and she lost interest too quickly. One she bumped Kane who accidently set her raven haired pigtails on fire. Her father was just praying for her interest to move on soon. Even a sudden interest in boys would be better in his eyes for her than ninja training.

"Not today," Sasuke told her.

"When?" Haya said tearfully since he had been telling her that every time for a while now.

You suck," Kane declared.

Haya's face crumpled. "Mama!"

"You try," Zen said taking her hand, "tomorrow?" he asked hoping to calm her in his own way.

"Ok," Haya said sniffling and sat on the floor as her father and brothers left for training.

Ino found her later still staring at the door.

"Haya, are you ok?" Ino asked concerned.

"Dadda hates me," Haya said softly.

"No Haya, he loves us all," Ino said trying to soothe her.

"Only ninja!" Haya protested.

Ino gasped. Haya had never said that before.

_Oh no, everything's just getting worse,_ Ino despaired.

"Well I love you no matter what," Ino declared kissing her daughter on the cheek, "do you love mama?" she asked stroking Haya's hair.

"Yes," Haya said.

"Good," Ino said smiling, "let's go check on Uma," she said, "if she's awake I'll let you give he a little tickle," she told Haya mischieviously.

"Yay!" Haya cried and dashed for Uma's room leaving Ino behind.

"If Sasuke goes maybe things will get better," Ino mused, "no, I can't think like that," she said, "my parents have been together for years and even though I hardly see them because my mother refuses to set foot here because of the massacre," she stated, "I want a marriage just like that," she said airily, "even if my husband doesn't love me."


	6. Chapter 6:How are the Uchihas?

**_A Living Nightmare_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**This chapter is set 15 years since the last one. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've extended the story from 10 chapters to 13. Please read and review.**

**_Chapter 6: How are the Uchihas?_**

Eighteen year old Yaso Uchiha walked into a teashop. He had completely quit everything related to ninjas at age fifteen. He would've done it earlier but his father and the Elders fought against it. He was finally given the options of trying to run and become a rogue ninja henceforth a traitor who'd be hunted down or wait until he was sixteen for a chance to quit.

Yaso almost did the former but Hokage Tsunade gave him such a thrashing at the border that he was hospitalized for nearly three months. He was twelve then and what he considered the worst thing to happen got even worse. His father came by and immediately disowned him. He wasn't even allowed to return home for his things.

That night broke him. Zen had tried to visit him but was almost immediately dragged out by an unyielding Kane. Two days later the man who'd be his new family came. Naruto Uzamaki. The blonde ninja had become a ninja sage and gained a lot of influence since Yaso was a toddler. He brought Yaso out of his rut and took him in. It was through Naruto's guidance that he took the deal but Naruto demanded for the option to control where Yaso could travel to. Naruto publicly said for safety and special training purposes but in private Naruto revealed he planned to wear down the Elder's by never allowing Yaso to travel far from Konhoha for missions unless they were in extreme danger. Naruto did just that until the Elders finally relented and released Yaso from all ninja duties two weeks after his fifteenth birthday. It was less stressful for them to focus on the other ninjas from the Uchiha family line who were actually working willingly.

Today Yaso was a University Professor and taught Advanced Mathematical subjects and theories. Many thought he was wasting his abilities but he didn't care. He saw his family bloodline and the sharingan itself as a curse, not a blessing.

"Hello," a voice said coldly and Yaso looked up to see Kane beside Zen, "I heard Zen was coming to see you and thought I should come in representation of the family," he declared.

"Good afternoon Yaso," Zen said brightly and sat down.

All three brothers were triplets but looked very different as adults. Yaso was 6'3 with kind dark brown eyes, his raven hair combed back with small waves and had an athletic physique but dressed as a professional both at and outside work. He wore casual clothes only at home, certain outings with friends and with Naruto. He currently wore a blue business shirt, navy blue tie, black pants and dark brown shoes with black socks.

Kane the oldest of the triplets was 6'1 with piercing dark brown eyes, his raven hair was just like his father's was in his late teens (like on the anime when Sasuke's 16-17yrs), he had a fit well toned body due to his excellent ninja skills and strict regimens to keep himself sharp and he dressed based on what he was doing. Right now he wore a tight black shirt, red jacket, black baggy pants, and black laced boots with red laces. His Konoha headband had it's prominent position on his forehead.

Zen the youngest of the triplets seemed otherworldly in comparison. He had dyed his hair light blue and it hung shoulder length, wore coloured contacts over his brown eyes and today he chose dark green, he was 5'9, his body looked pale and petite but he was actually extremely strong and achieved that without allowing his body to show any sign of athleticism that typical well trained ninja bodies did, and he almost always wore a kimono.

Today he wore a black kimono that was decorated with the Uchiha clan symbol, a thin white under kimono underneath, a mesh shirt stuck out from inside it, and blue flip flops with white socks. He also wore blue nail polish, three rings on each hand and a silver chain. His headband was tied secretly around his neck.

"Hi Zen, hello Kane," Yaso said putting on a smile, "sit Kane, I don't bite."

Kane chuckled and sat down. "What's the strongest tea here?"

Yaso ordered four cups of it for Kane and peppermint tea and sweets for Zen. "How's Iruka?" he asked Zen.

"Change the subject," Kane hissed.

Zen glared at Kane. "It's not a secret and I'm an adult now."

"I don't want to hear it," Kane said, "every...you were just thirteen when that crap started...he took advantage," he decided to say.

"No sex happened until I was sixteen and I told you we tried to stay apart," Zen said angrily, "I love him and he loves me. I only regret I lost my virginity with someone one nighter just to prove something that turned out to be a lie."

"And what was that?" Kane snapped.

"That I was straight," Zen countered, "sleeping with loads of girls and pretending I had any interest in them," he added.

"You're a disgrace," Kane spat, "at least Hana's having children," he muttered.

"Hana's sleeping with any guy she meets," Yaso said, "tell me you don't think that's ok."

"I said at least," Kane pointed out, "I take no pleasure in having slut for a sister."

"Don't call her that," Zen said softly, "it's because of her issues with dad," he said.

Kane's face went red. "Why does dad get blamed for everything bad that happens?"

"Don't kid yourself, he made the life of anyone who didn't fit his mould hell," Yaso said frankly, "why if Zen didn't love being a ninja he'd probably be out like me and Taka."

"Taka's a wuss," Kane said, "refusing to train and clinging to mum's skirt in the kitchen."

"He's a great cook," Zen said, "you love his cakes," he added.

Kane grunted. "So Yaso, how's it going working at a school?"

"Fine, my students enjoy learning," Yaso responded.

"Anyone ask you about it, the sharingan?" Kane pressed.

"I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about it," Yaso said simply, "and I kicked out almost half the students in a few of my classes," he added, "people think I'm exclusive."

Zen laughed out loud. "A girl took my arm once to get in and get a taste of your class. Seriously Yaso, if that keeps happening when I visit a class…I'm going to have to start wondering," he teased.

"She's a floozy with the brain of Einstein," Yaso dismissed.

"At least she's smart," Kane said, "you could do worse."

Yaso's jaw clenched. "I'm ordering some rice cakes."

Zen glared at Kane. Yaso had a phobia about eating in front of people, especially in public places. If he was eating now it meant Kane was really bothering him.

"I'm sorry," Kane said, "don't order," he pleased taking Yaso's hand.

Yaso was too shocked to say anything. Zen relaxed.

"We're really screwed up aren't we?" Yaso asked softly.

"For a lot of reasons," Kane said and sighed, "I came here to keep you form taking Zen."

The other two had horrified looks.

"I mean from making him different, like you," Kane expanded.

"Wait, that's what you're worried about?" Yaso asked in surprise, "Kane, Zen is happy being a ninja," he told his brother, "when we were little he told me he wanted to be a great like you."

Zen blushed and nodded.

"Really?" Kane said, "and me thinking…." he drifted off, "guess I'm as lame as anyone," he said with an embarrassed laugh.

Thy spent the next two hours chatting away. It seemed as if this was a better moment between them. But that's what Kodak moments are and sadly, most don't last.

* * *

Ino kissed Taka on the forehead and he blushed. They were the closest of the Uchiha children and he always came to see her when he wasn't at Culinary School.

"My son the famous chef," Ino praised, "your father's going to be excited to see you home early."

Ino had changed in the last fifteen years. Physically her hips were already wider due to the babies she had before she could no longer conceive. But today she was size 6. She was a size 4 when she married Sasuke was size 8 after having Uma. It took her three years to get herself back to size 4. But after four years of practically starving herself she decided to forget her pre-marriage weight. She ate more and focused on ninja based exercises. She still did that today and she is happy with her figure. Her long blonde hair was now at her shoulders and she had a few wrinkles on her face. Other than that she was the same Ino physically. Emotionally she was a changed woman. After Sasuke called off the separation she focused on being both a dutiful wife and holding Sasuke accountable for his actions. She failed in some respects including Yaso being 'disowned.' Her husband relented a year later but Yaso refused to return. She and Naruto stopped being friends after that. She knew it was silly but she felt Naruto had stolen Yaso from her. He always loved Naruto more than anyone else. She also put her foot down and refused to let Sasuke force Taka to be a ninja. Uma the youngest wanted to be a konouchi. Uma didn't have the sharingan but she was the best in her group and at age fifteen was readying to become a jounin. Ino and Sasuke were both very proud.

"You're going to make me blush Mom," Taka whined but he was smiling.

Taka was sixteen and stood 5'8. He had dyed his black hair brown because he thought it matched his yes better. He was thin but not lanky. He often wore T-shirts and shorts at home. He had a girlfriend who was three years older. But he made it clear that they didn't do anything until h was fourteen and he had his parents' permission. They were going to get married on his seventeenth birthday.

"Taka?" Uma asked stepping inside, "it is you, hi!" she rejoiced and ran to hug him.

Uma was fifteen and the only blonde of Sasuke's and Ino's children. Her brown eyes were illuminated by a face that looked similar to Ino's but cuter. She kept her waist length hair in huge curls and it bobbed along with her wherever she went. She used to be upset and not having the sharingan but now she just enjoyed one being the best ninjas in hr age group. She was already the top konouchi by a landslide. She loved wearing dresses and almost always wore shorts or pants with her ninja outfits.

"Did you bring them?" Uma asked immediately.

Taka laughed and pulled out a silver wrapping holding samples of his own creation, Taka's Luxury Chocolate.

Uma immediately tore the wrapping and took a bite of one of the six bars. "Oh this is heavenly, take one mom," she said then dashed off with the rest.

The other two laughed. Uma ate too much to be a size 2.

"Try it," Taka said, he always put his mother's approval first.

Ino smiled and took a small bite. Her eyes widened as flavours beyond her imagination flooded her mouth. "And you're debuting this tomorrow?"

"What, is it too soon?" Taka asked panicked.

"Are you nuts this is amazing!" Ino cried, "Uma why didn't you prepare me? All you keep saying every time is that his food is heavenly."

"That's because he makes his food with angels!" Uma shouted back.

"No I don't," Taka said mortified, "you're going to make people think I'm pompous," he said and his mother rubbed his head.

"No one thinks that," Ino comforted, "anyway tonight at dinner the surrogates are coming over and I think Iva's coming too."

"Kane's wife?" Taka asked and she nodded, "cool, she's on her second or third pregnancy."

"Third, twins this time," Ino said and Taka chuckled, "Kane says she can handle it."

"Yeah, Kane can handle a lot of things," Taka said, "will dad be home?"

"He better," Ino said sternly then both burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto, Hana and More

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Glad to see the reviews. I hope this chapter keeps you informed on the character's current lives.

_**Chapter 7: Naruto, Hana and More**_

Naruto Uzamaki walked into the Hokage's office. He had just returned from completing an A Rank Mission. The enemy ninjas' plan was stopped and the perpetrators sent to prisons in the Village Hidden in the Mist-Kirigakure. "Good evening Hokage Tsunade."

Hokage Tsunade smiled. It seemed just yesterday Naruto was a knucklehead ninja who called her Granny Tsunade. Now he was an expert Toad Sage and he was carrying on Jiraya's legacy as well as creating his own. Naruto's name was known throughout the lands. Sasuke Uchiha was still considered the better ninja but Naruto had a likeability as well as top ranking ninja skills.

Sasuke was often seen as aloof and snobbish. His supporters often said he was just a quiet man and that Naruto was too much of a boisterous kindred spirit. Naruto agreed and said it was a part of his charm. Naruto's fans loved that.

"Hi Naruto, I hear the mission was a success."

Naruto grinned. He was nearing age forty now and looked more mature in face and body. His blue eyes had a smarter but still mischievous glint in them. His ninja clothes still had the signature orange and black and his blonde hair looked just like his father's did – Fourth Hokage – before he died.

"Of course," Naruto said with a laugh, "so...how's everything with Kakashi?" he asked moving his eyebrows suggestively, "ready to show him your real age?" he teased since she looked just like she did when she first accepted the position of Fifth Hokage.

"I didn't allow my true age to show then, why would I now?" Tsunade asked testily.

"I was just kidding," Naruto said quickly.

"And what about you?" Tsunade countered, "you plan to die a bachelor?"

Naruto's face burned. He knew a lot of people wondered why he hadn't married by now. He had a temporary relationship with Sakura nearly thirteen years ago. But it tasted only a few months and Sakura ended up marrying Lee seven years ago.

"You have to move on," Tsunade said gently, "she's married Naruto, she's happy where she is."

"I'm not waiting on Hinata," Naruto said exasperated, "I just haven't found someone yet, the girls I used to date just don't make good wife material."

"Then set your priorities higher," Tsunade insisted, "do you want to have your first child at sixty?" he asked.

"I'm not marrying someone to make her push babies."

Tsunade bit her lip. She forgot how testy Naruto was on that subject. She sure as well wasn't looking for him to turn woman into a baby making factory.

"I just want you to be happy, a man shouldn't be alone," Tsunade comforted, "trust me, I wish I could've found Kakashi much sooner," she admitted.

"Two years strong sounds good enough for me," Naruto said, "I'm sending you guys on a trip for your three year anniversary," he declared.

"If we can find the time," Tsunade added with a sigh, "so how's your special son?" she asked in reference to Yaso, "I hear he's doing well."

"Having him make up for not having a biological child," Naruto said honestly, "I remember the nights he cried in my arms after Sasuke disowned him," he recalled, "Sasuke's such a stupid bastard."

"Sasuke regrets that and I'm glad you two can still work together when assigned," Tsunade said, "Ino's still with him and they've found a way to have more children without ending the marriage," she added.

"A parade of surrogates?" Naruto asked disgusted, "Kane's just like him with a wife on her fifth pregnancy."

"Third," Tsunade corrected and Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered 'just wait.'

"Anyway, Taka invited me to his unveiling," Naruto said, "I'm supposed to drop by later to pick some samples."

"That's nice, Yaso will definitely be there," Tsunade said, "and so will Tenten," she said suggestively.

Naruto went bright red. People had been trying to fix him up with her for the past five years. Neji was killed on a mission eight years ago and for the past seven, Naruto and Tenten had been paired up on a lot of missions together. She was a widow with a ten year old son. The child had Tenten's dark hair but Neji's special grey byakugan eyes. He often stayed with the Hyuga clan to both learn about his family line and abilities and also when Tenten was busy or away.

"Tenten has enough to do without me hassling her," Naruto tried to dodge.

"Romancing a woman is a privilege not a hassle."

"I thought we were talking about my mission."

You have a new one here, ask Tenten out," Tsunade pressured.

"I don't know," Naruto said nervously.

"Are you going to wait for another man to snatch her?"

Naruto looked away. "Don't say that."

"Say what?" a voice said.

Both turned around to see Iruka Umino limp inside the room.

"Hello Iruka," Tsunade said coldly.

"Hey sensei," Naruto said grinning, "How's Zen?"

"Antsy about my yearly medical regimen," Iruka said, "he can't understand the doctors' orders for three months of the year. I have to remind him this is a severe lifelong injury and I can't risk further injury just for...unnecessary stressful activities," he rephrased but still blushed.

"That's what you get when you go too young," Tsunade said condescendingly.

"Oh come on Tsunade, lay off him," Naruto said getting annoyed.

"It's okay Naruto, I take the good with the bad," Iruka calmed him, "anyhow, I'm here to invite you both to something special tomorrow evening."

"What?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Our elopement," Iruka revealed.

Naruto and Tsunade were too shocked to respond.

* * *

Hana Uchiha sat with the servants as they assisted her in preparing her children for the special Uchiha dinner. She had nine kids, six with different fathers. Give had signs of possessing the sharingan. Only one had been confirmed so far not having it and that was the eldest child, a boy. He was six and still wanted to be a ninja. Hana often let him take tips from Ino and Uma on how to succeed without the sharingan.

"Lady Hana, there's someone special here to see you," a teenage female servant said, "maybe Choji has actually come to visit his daughter," she said with a laugh.

But her eyes bulged at who she saw. "Yaso?"

"Hi, can I see my nieces and nephews?" Yaso asked grinning.

"Good Evening Hana," Zen said hugging her.

Hana was seventeen. Her ankle length black hair went well with her soft face and blue eyes. She was 5'4 and currently wore a floral pink kimono with blue shoes. Her hair was let down and servants brushed it regularly.

"I'm so glad you're here Yado," Hana gushed, "most see me as...you know," she said with a wave of her hand, "but I know you won't judge me."

"As long as you raise them right and keep them safe," Yaso assured her.

"My kids have the best of everything," Hana declared as she led them upstairs, "chastity doesn't make a good parent, love and support does."

Yaso and Zen looked at each other uncomfortably. "Sure of course," they said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8: Uchiha Party Debacle Part 1

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Sorry for the wait. This will be a three parter and the story will now be at least 18 chapters long. And those longing for action. Chapter 11 promises a big fight with an old enemy. And Naruto appears next chapter, prepare for fireworks. And what of the Yaso/Sasuke reunion? Will things get better or worse? You have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and remember to review. And what of the big Uchiha family and the surrogates readers?**

_**Chapter 8: Uchiha Party Debacle Part 1**_

The Uchiha main house was decorated and set up to awe. Tonight was a grand dinner to be attended by family, a friends and guests, several of high position. Everyone was to be on their best behaviour. It was a night to celebrate the Uchiha legacy. Present and future.

"Welcome," Ino Uchiha said at the entrance as servants helped lead guests inside, "Lady Koharu hi," she said brightly as Koharu Utatane-one of the elders of Konoha- stepped inside.

I can't believe the old lady's still kicking, Ino thought.

"Hi mom," Kane said kissing her on the cheek, "I brought Iva," he added smiling.

A smiling woman with a protruding belly stepped forward. She had hazel brown hair pinned up with cascading curls. Her eyes were grey and her skin was literally white. A lot of people assumed she was related to Sai, but she said she'd never met him before moving to Konoha at age ten. She was 5'10 and had a naturally small frame despite her height. She wore a yellow kimono with gold trimming.

"Good Evening Mrs. Uchiha," Iva said with a strong accent, "I hope this celebration is going well. Our kids are with my parents' tonight."

"Of course, Yashiku is three right?" Ino asked.

"Yes, our boy's so big already," Iva said proudly, "Lila will be two soon," she added.

"Yes my granddaughter's a real super star," Ino said and they all laughed, "let me escort you, the servants can greet the rest."

They all walked to the dining hall where guests were seated before a wonderful feast. All kinds of meats, rice, soups, vegetarian dishes, drinks and more. The chandeliers hanging above were also a top class touch.

"Hello Iva," Sasuke said patting the seat next to him, "you and Kane are among our guests of honour. Bringing another Uchiha into the fold. A cause of great celebration."

"Agreed," Koharu said, "I hear the daughter's already showing sings she might have the sharingan?"

"She has it," Kane confirmed, "it just came on during dinner while I was talking about one of my missions," he said, "Lila gets super excited when I talk about my missions. I swear she knew speech before she could say Ma or Pa," he declared.

"Yes, she is a little genius," Koharu said smiling, "the elders are excited about the amount of Uchihas entering ninja school," she said approvingly, "and as an elder for my many years," she joked since she was an elder before now grown ninjas like Sasuke was even a teenager, "I believe that this can only strengthen our great nation," she declared.

"We're very honoured thank you," Iva said and her head made a gentle bow.

"Thank you Lady Koharu, we only want to bring greatness to the Uchihas and Konoha," Kane declared.

Son the dinner was in full swing. All Uchiha children present (those under thirteen) had a private table in the right corner. The babies were watched over in their high chairs by the older children and three servants stood aside waiting to be called on. The older children (oldest at the table were ages 10-12) were seated in their chairs and chatted as they ate their meals. Guests and family alike walked over to see the children. Some even telling them how important they were to Konoha's future. Most of them understood this, being explained the family dynasty/legacy from birth.

"You could start a school with all these kids Sasuke," Shikamaru pointed out, "you have your hot wife, there beautiful surrogates," he said and seven women dressed in various shades of blue smiled, "what's next, world domination?" he tased.

"As long as my surrogates are able, I'll keep having children," Sasuke said simply, "if I didn't get started I'd probably still be childless like Naruto," he added.

"Naruto has many father-like qualities," Tenten spoke up, she came as Shikamaru's escort (in a friendly way readers) since his wife Temari was in Sunaga with the kids.

"Of course, with other people's children," Ino added bitingly.

Tenten put down her fork and glared at Ino.

"Now come on, let's play nice," Shikamaru said.

Ino and Tenten glared at each other. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Ino, Tenten is a guest in our home," Sasuke said, "Tenten, I apologize if Naruto being seen in a negative light troubles you. But know this, Uzamaki isn't a welcomed subject in this house," he told Tenten firmly.

"It's your house," Tenten said curtly and went back to eating. It was obvious that she didn't accept or appreciate Sasuke's statement.

Shikamaru sighed and kept eating.

"Will Zen and Hana be arriving soon?" Iva asked as time passed by.

A few at the table stopped eating. Hana was a topic a lot of people didn't like to discuss. Zen got some flack for being with Iruka but it was nothing compared to Hana since he was still a successful and well respected ninja. Hana was seen as the Uchiha family whore. Her children forever tainted by her reputation. Yet ironically she had children interested in being ninjas. Her eldest was a bit of a prodigy.

Kane laughed awkwardly and gave his wife a one armed hug. "Both are fashionably late, how cute."

Iva tried to smile but it quickly faltered. It was obvious that she'd realized that she messed up big time.

Suddenly there were exclamations coming from the front. This shocked the guests since the Uchiha family servants were usually well behaved.

"I'll check it out," Sasuke said rising.

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll go," Kane offered.

"No but thank you, I need to remind them who's in charge," Sasuke responded, "such behaviour will not be tolerated," he stated, "you can be head of the table and keep our guests entertained," he said and Kan nodded accepting the honour.

"I'll come with you," Shikmaru said seriously.

Sasuke nodded and both walked out to the front door. They were surprised to see it blocked by ecstatic servants and even a few guests. It was pandemonium.

""What is going on here!" Sasuke demanded red faced.

The room went so silent a pin drop would've sounded like an explosion.

"Don't have a coronary daddy," a female voice said sweetly, "kids, say hi to your grandpa!" she said sweetly despite knowing he hated being called that.

A few of her children pushed forward and ran to hug Sasuke.

"Grandpa Uchiha!" they chorused.

"Good Evening Sir," the eldest one said and bowed, he accepted Sasuke's terms.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, "I thought I was visiting a house not a rabbit pen," he said moving away from the kids, "are there anymore Uchiha kids hiding somewhere?" he asked carefully.

"Hey."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. The crowd parted to reveal a smiling Zen and an awkward looking Yaso. Hana was chatting animatedly with a few servants about her outfit.

"Yaso?" Sasuke asked, "is that you?"

"Um yeah," Yaso said slowly, "I came alone with Zen, Hana's well and…kids are cool," he said nervously.

Zen chuckled and shoved Yaso forward. "Come on, you can do batter than that."

Yaso looked at Sasuke. It seemed so strange to be standing before the man who disowned him. His father who always wanted him to embrace the Uchiha legacy and he Yaso, who stubbornly refused. Now both men faced each other unsure of what to say.

"You work at a University," Sasuke started, "you really do love numbers," he said.

"Yeah, I mean yes," Yaso responded, "the house looks great, a real big party's going on, right?"

Zen slapped himself over the face. An argument would've been better than this stalled conversation.


	9. Chapter 9: Uchiha Party Debacle Part 2

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review. Is this party crazy or what?**

_**Chapter 9: Uchiha Party Debacle Part 2**_

Shikamaru decided to save both men from themselves. "Hello Yaso, I heard your class is one of the most exclusive," he stepped in, "do you enjoy being the most exclusive professor since you cut your class by more than half in a semester?" he teased, "or more precisely, one or two classes?"

"Everyone in my class is willing to learn," Yaso chose to say, he definitely didn't want the fact that it was because he didn't want students bothering or attacking him about not using his sharingan.

Sasuke just stared at his son. Yaso, the boy he'd years ago so foolishly disowned for what should've been a short time. But Yaso had decided to be with Naruto instead of coming home. And that teenager was now eighteen and an exemplary adult any father would be proud of.

Sasuke was lost on how Naruto achieved this but now he was starting to understand Ino's blind hatred for Naruto. Seeing Yaso showed him all he had missed. How he was no longer a real father in Yaso eyes but a biological one who still keeps in touch with his other sons. In fact it was Zen he came with, not on his own violition. As far as he was concerned that blonde jackass Naruto had stole not just his on but usurped his position as father in everyway. He hated Naruto before but now he'd rip the blonde's throat out if he dared show up near his home.

"Hey slow pokes," Hana broke in, "we have to get back to the party," she reminded him.

"Of course," Sasuke agreed, "Shikamaru, Zen, Hana, go on ahead," he said, "I need to talk to Yaso for a moment," he explained.

The others agreed and went on ahead. Sasuke put an arm over Yaso and led him to a private corner of the house to speak.

"I'm sorry about disowning you when you were in such a fragile state," Sasuke said, "I should've found another way to punish you."

"It's alright, Naruto took very good care of me," Yaso shrugged.

Sasuke stiffened. "Still I should've taken it better," he insisted, "so…you stopped using it?"

Yaso knew what he meant and nodded.

"I only wanted to teach you a lesson…almost becoming a rogue ninja was a serious thing."

"I understand Lady Koharu told me you had to use a lot of connections to keep me a ninja and from being severely punished," Yaso said quickly hoping for a change of subject.

Sasuke nodded realizing that Yaso wasn't taking the ninja talk well.

"Your mother will be excited that you're back," Sasuke said and Yaso smiled, "and your siblings and the surrogates," he added and Yaso's smile faded, "come on Yaso, you're an adult now."

"That circus isn't my family," Yaso snarled his mood doing a complete 180.

"Are you implying that..." Sasuke said angrily but stopped himself, "Yaso listen, we need to start our relationship from almost scratch," he said, "this house has moved on without you. If you want to flaunt your opinions about others, you first have to earn back your place," he told your son.

"Earn my place?" Yaso asked darkly, "I was bored by your wife and you're saying I have less say so than those other kids?"

"They're all Uchihas and you deserted us," Sasuke countered.

"Deserted!" Yaso exploded.

"Calm down we have guests," Sasuke hissed grabbing his shoulder.

Yaso slapped it away. "Then I guess we better get going."

Sasuke knew their friendly reunion was shot. "Just…be happy for your mother."

"For a chance not to be next to you," Yaso stated, "I don't need to fake that," he said and walked off.

Sasuke sighed and followed. As soon as they stepped in Ino jumped up and ran to Yaso.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Ino declared and burst into tears, "that Nauto couldn't take you away forever!"

"I'm happy to see you again but please no Nauto bashing mom," Yaso begged.

"Thank god someone else is saying something about that," Tenten said loudly and ignored the glares guests and Uchihas alike gave her.

"Hey Tenten, great to see you…thoughi hope you're not that tired of waiting on Naruto," Yaso said eyeing her 'date.'

"Temari would murder both of us," Shikamaru said getting a lot of laughs.

"Anyway, evening everyone, fellow Uchihas, guests, servants," Yaso greeted them, "um…anyone want to direct me to a seat."

"Should've been invited," Uma said, "what?"

"I invited him," Zen said giving her a hard look.

The guests stared at Yaso who was feeling extremely embarrassed.

"You can take one of the seats over by the guests at the far end…" Ino started.

"Nonsense, he's a Uchiha," Lady Koharu spoke up, "take the empty seat next to me," she offered, "I'm practically beside your father."

Yaso hesitated. First Lady Koharu was the elder most adamant on him being locked up for trying to leave Konoha. She wanted him to be punished more severely than most because of his pedigree but he also knew she wanted to crush his defiance against being a ninja. Secondly she was resentful of Naruto taking in Yaso, more so when Sasuke changed his mind and Yaso refused to return. She already treated the sage like a second class citizen because of the fox demon sealed inside him and he taking in Yaso only made it worse. No way was he sitting beside her.

"Yaso, take the seat," Sasuke spoke and Yaso knew from all the eyes on him he was trapped.

Lady Koharu smiled as Yaso sat down. "Good Evening dear Uchiha," she said and he could see the glint of satisfaction in her eye.

Yaso just smiled since he knew he'd tell her something inappropriate if he dared open his mouth.

"Unto another great event in the Uchiha family," Sasuke moved on, "Taka, how do you feel about your unveiling tomorrow?"

"Excited I guess," Taka said nervously as all eyes turned on him, "almost everyone who's tried to chocolates loved them," he added.

"What idiot didn't?" Uma asked frankly and a few guests laughed and agreed.

"He refuses to embrace his talent," Mimi, his nineteen year old girlfriend said, "he's so bashful, it's silly," she dismissed rolling her red eyes.

"I think he's just shy," Ino said testily to the other blonde.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mimi asked surprised at the rebuff.

"No, no," Taka said quickly, "mom," he whispered and she backed off.

There was a sudden wave of awkwardness at the table. Instead of getting better, it got worse.

"Um," Zen said but couldn't think of anything.

Guests started fidgeting and looking worried.

"I got a sample of Taka's chocolate when I met him one afternoon," Yaso tried, "it's the best chocolate I ever tasted...had to fight off fellow professors when I made the mistake of allowing a few to taste it," he added with a chuckle.

Soon the table broke out in laughter and a few guests themselves confessed to friends who pushed for extras of Taka's edible creations.

"Tonight is an exciting time," Sasuke eventually spoke, "Taka, I have a gift for you, two actually," he said causing a hush at the table, "first one is a one year pass to Tough Gym, bought and paid for," he said and guests cheered while Taka smiled a bit faintly, "the second...didn't you want a certain super stove of some sort?" he asked and Taka's eyes widened to saucers, "still has a six month wait and a big three month waiting list of the rich and powerful," he teased his son.

"The Cookinator 5000?" Taka squeaked and Kane pretended to throw up his hands in excitement, "oh stop it," he chided Kane but he still laughed.

"Yeah, you'll have it in a month," Sasuke announced.

"W..wh...what?" Taka stuttered, "the few who could afford it here have nearly a four month wait," he stated, "and they're all powerful people, this oven, stove, grill combo with all sorts of crazy settings cost more than some of their houses!"

"I bought it from someone who would've gotten it much earlier," Sasuke said vaguely.

"Who is that?" Lady Koharu asked genuinely curious.

"The Kazekage," Sasuke revealed, "he got early purchase because his sand ninja saved the company's headquarters and nation almost ten years ago," he explained, "he bought two but the other is still on a two month waiting list."

"But he must've paid crazy money," Taka insisted.

"Yes, and I got it from him for nine times that crazy money," Sasuke revealed, "I actually had to pay half and the other will be done in instalments," he said, "so...you better become the world's best chef on that thing," he added.

"I will," Taka declared, "thanks dad this means so much," he said emotionally and broke into tears.

Kane gave Yaso a superior look.

Yaso just pretended he didn't see him. He never asked for exorbitant priced gifts anyway. Not that he had a grudge on Taka for his gifts. If he wanted the biggest riches he would've tried to be taken in by a politician.

"Taka dear, I have a present too," Ino said and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek, "here," she said passing up an envelope.

Mimi opened it for Taka who was still emotional over his father's shocking gift.

"Who is Chef Ruffi Tribeckka?" Mimi asked.

"You're dating him and he hasn't told you?" Uma scoffed.

Mimi frowned as Taka grabbed the envelope.

"He's coming to my unveiling?" Taka asked, "one of the best chef's...main chef for our feudal lord is coming...I can't breath," he said and started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my goodness," Mimi realized, "that middle aged man who you have a poster of...oh yes, you really love his work," she recalled.

"Yes he does," Hana said, "I order his rainbow cupcakes for my kids birthday parties."

"Cost more than the cakes," Sasuke added and received laughter.

"Breath Taka, you'll faint at the unveiling if you get this excited now," Yaso pointed out, "what?" he asked when Kane, Uma and Zen glared.

"No he's right," Taka said calming down, "um..did you give..um never mind."

"Oh, no, he said he was getting his the night before," Yaso said knowing what he meant, "he's been away a lot on missions and special trai...stuff."

"Special? Do tell?" Koharu asked.

Yaso cringed, Naruto liked keeping such training private. Especially from the elders.

"Just a little preview," Uma pressed.

"Maybe Naruto won't like it," Hana spoke up.

"Um, he's doing some special summoning training with a rare animal," Yaso revealed, "I say it a few times," he admitted.

"Interesting," Zen admitted.

"Dad has better," Kane dismissed.

Sasuke frowned. "What do you think of his training?"

Yaso paled. "That...he's doing well," he said, "but right now let's give mom some credit for getting that chef," he moved on.

Ino who was starting to get moody, perked up. "I just wrote a letter and paid his travelling expenses when he accepted," she said blushing.

"What about his appearance fee?" Taka asked.

"Um..." Ino said, "he said I didn't need to pay that," she avoided.

"Why?" Uma asked, "he rarely forgoes that?"

Taka's face burned. "Did he say because of my food?"

Ino slowly nodded. "Isn't that amazing?"

Taka immediately fainted.

"Whoah what's going on?"

Everyone sat up straight at the new voice. Naruto had just walked in.

"Naruto?" Yaso asked surprised.

"I got a slip of paper saying I should come," Naruto said carefully.

"Who'd do that?" Ino demanded.

"I did," Hana said in a small voice, "please don't be mad, I snuck the jutsu," she confessed.

"What the hell for?" Kane demanded, "you know he's not welcome."

"Wait," a guest said noticing a package in Naruto's hand, "is that Taka's new chocolate?"

"Oh, yeah, I ate one," Naruto said, "kid you're gonna drive people crazy with this stuff."

"How about you take a seat," Sasuke suggested suddenly causing the room to fall in silence, "Yaso's here and there's something I'd like to discuss with you," he revealed.

There were a few mutters but no one dared directly defy Sasuke.

"Um ok," Naruto said, "so...where do I sit?"


	10. Chapter 10: Uchiha Party Debacle Part 3

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review. **

_**Chapter 10: Uchiha Party Debacle Part 3**_

"Um, I had to leave early anyway," Shikamaru said suddenly, "take my seat Naruto," he offered, "do you mind Tenten?"

"Wha…no I guess not," Tenten said blindsided, "are you sure Shikamaru?" she asked and he nodded.

"Then goodnight Shikamaru Nara," Sasuke spoke, "I hope you enjoyed your time in our household."

Shikamaru bowed, said his goodbyes and thanks and left.

_Dodged a bullet,_ Kyuubi noted.

_You're telling me;_ Naruto thought to his demon counterpart, _we won't be so lucky._

_We, I'm staying in. That Koharu Elder bitch is here, if I show up she'll make some crack that will piss me off,_ Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto gulped and left Kyuubi alone. The last thing he needed was to be arrested for attacking an elder. In the Uchiha house no less.

"Hey everyone," Naruto said, "um…hi Yaso," he added and Yaso smiled awkwardly as he waved.

"Just take your seat," Kane said coldly.

_Brat,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto sat beside Tenten carefully; he didn't want to be inside the Uchiha household much less one of their 'parties.' He didn't even desire to be within physical proximity of an Uchiha. Yaso was definitely the exception and he spoke with Zen and Taka a few times. But he knew better than to maintain contact with the latter two. If Sasuke didn't start showing up it would Kane or Ino. He nicknamed the last two The Uchiha Devil and Blonde Banshee respectively. A day without seeing either of them was living, otherwise was trouble and him making a death wish for himself. He could get used to see Sasuke because of their past together and their jobs as ninjas.

"So how have you been?" Tenten asked brightly.

Naruto blushed. "I'm alight, greetings everyone, Uchihas. Thank you for inviting me," he said.

"Welcome Naruto, it seems you're capturing the hearts of my guests," Sasuke said as guests enjoyed the samples Naruto had given up, "so what exactly have you been up to?" he asked.

Naruto perked up when a heaping plate of food was placed in front of him. "Same old, missions, training, hard to fit in fun and leisure lately," he said and dug into his meal.

"So you've been training, anything special?" Sasuke pressed.

"Um, not…just fine tuning a few things," Naruto avoided his question.

Guests smiled eager for tid bits.

The older Uchiha kids at the table (except Yaso) were embarrassed to witness their dad's actions. His tactic of dragging information from Naruto seemed tacky and desperate.

"I'd like to hear more," Hana cut in.

"Naruto blushed. "Wow, Hana, you have…grown up," he said upon noticing her and she winked.

Tenten kicked Naruto under the table. She didn't care who Hana was, she wasn't going to let Naruto ogle over a seventeen year old bimbo.

"Hana, go check on the kids at the other table, they seem bored," Sasuke said.

_No way in hell will ANY of my kids get pregnant via Naruto,_ Sasuke thought, _especially her, she might actually pull it off, _he shivered thinking of how Choji was somehow seduced.

"Hmph," Hana said but obeyed, "nice taking to you Naruto."

"Sure Hana," Naruto said almost airily, "what?" he asked when he got glares.

"She's lively," Mimi observed and Taka who had regained consciousness groaned.

"Anyway," Uma said pointedly, "does anyone have something to say, anything?" she pressed.

"Yaso was gushing earlier about you and some new summoning training," Koharu spoke.

"Uh huh," Naruto said not believing her for a second, "so what happens at these dinners?" he moved on.

"You should address Lady Koharu properly and she asked a question," a guest chided him rather rudely.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Of course, Lady Koharu, for your next birthday, how many candles should I put on the sake I order for you?" he asked angelically.

Several persons spat out their food and drinks. Sasuke dropped his fork in horror.

"Just put my name on it," Koharu said formally but Yaso could see the knuckles of her clenched fists go white in her lap.

"Fun and respectful as always," Ino muttered.

"He's definitely fun," Tenten countered, "in ways you needn't worry Mrs. Uchiha."

Ino's face burned in indignation. "If you're…"

"Ladies, let's be civil," Zen tried to calm them down.

Ino sat back and tried to concentrate on the latest course laid in front of them. She found the sushi with vegetables on the side delicious but she was really focused on Naruto. She couldn't believe he was in her family's home. Worse it seemed that he had a huge ally in Tenten and she doubted it would be long before Yaso lost his patience and really joined in.

_The son he stole from us,_ Ino thought bitterly.

Sasuke suddenly kissed Ino on the cheek. She looked over to see the kind loving eyes of her husband. "It will be ok," he mouthed and she smiled knowing he understood her pain. After all Yaso was their son and he no longer even recognized Sasuke as a son should his father. His real father.

"You're so sweet dad," Hana said as she sat back down, "Naruto, my daughter Lii Li was wondering if she could see one of your giant talking toads close up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Taka's unveiling," Sasuke said.

"He can sit in the field near by and she can come see him anytime," Naruto said and Hana thanked him.

"Dad's snakes freak her out a bit," Hana added.

"Maybe she'd like to see Kakashi's ninja dogs too," Kane muttered.

"I have a friendship with a few of them," Taka said, "um, they take samples to Zen sometimes when he's away on missions."

"Delightful, Lii Li will be so happy," Hana declared clapping.

"Yeah, ecstatic," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Tenten I'm not 'after' Naruto," Hana said, "I just flirt with him, I know he's not 'really' free and well...you know," she said making a head jerk at her father.

Tenten blushed heavily. "Oh, well, thanks I guess."

"Hasn't stopped her before," Uma muttered loudly.

There was agreement from all guests.

"Well I can control myself," Naruto said sharply, "and I've noticed the men who impregnate Hana are often treated like victims unless Sasuke gets a hold of them," he said, "any adult who thinks teens should have more sense and responsibility for their actions than full blown adults are jackasses."

"Here. here," Yaso agreed while most at the table slowly absorbed what Naruto had just said.

"That's all good on paper," Koharu said formally, "but in reality, things are a lot more complicated," she said seriously.

"You mean hypocritical," Naruto said frowning.

"There's that and the fact that women are held at a higher standard," Koharu added.

"It's easy when other women help make it possible," Naruto seethed.

"Enough," Kane said, "Naruto you're a guest by accident," he snapped, "watch how you treat our real invitees, especially an elder."

"I'm here by Hana's request and your father's permission," Naruto countered, "so maybe you should try changing your attitude."

"My son can speak as he likes," Ino hissed out of the blue.

"I'm guessing that I can as well," Yaso said, "if there's a problem, Naruto and I can get up and leave," he stated, "I already made it clear I wouldn't tolerate unwarranted or sneak attacks at Naruto and that stands even when he's here to hear them."

"Then leave," Sasuke said fed up, "no one's begging you to stay and you will not speak to my children who chose to remain with the family in such a manner."

"Fine, I won't stay and disrespect 'your' children," Yaso said and kicked his chair back, "I'm sorry if my or Naruto's presence made this dinner unpleasant for anyone," he apologized, "thank you Zen for inviting me and I'm grateful to all those who made true effort to welcome me," he announced, "special thank you to servants for all their hard work and goodnight everyone."

A servant let out a wail and rushed to hug him. Yaso comforted her and sent her back to her post.

"Wait," Kane said as Naruto and Tenten also rose to leave, "Yaso please stay, for mom's sake," he begged.

Yaso's eyes widened in surprise at the break in Kane's voice. The most he expected from Kane smug silence or a big lecture on the Uchiha legacy.

Just then Ino took out a handkerchief and blew into it.

"Nice job," Uma said sarcastically as she glared at Yaso.

"Let's go Naruto," Tenten emphasised, "Yaso had to be encouraged to come here and I can see why!"

"Watch it," Taka spoke up surprising everyone, "no one's blameless here."

"And who else is to blame?" Yaso countered, "Tenten."

"She needs to know her place," Uma said loudly.

"Where is that you bratty little teenager?" Tenten exploded, "you speak to me like that again and I'll shut your trap for you!"

Uma whimpered and sunk in her seat.

"How dare..." Ino started.

"And you!" Tenten blasted Ino, "I heard Uma had an attitude at the academy but now I know it's just a way of life."

"Tenten calm down, please," Hana begged, "Naruto don't go, Yaso stay, I miss you," she said

"Don't snap at my mother," Zen spoke, "Uma's her daughter."

"If my son ever behaved like that I'd beat him raw myself," Tenten declared.

"But she's not yours," Sasuke spoke, "and Tenten, don't come back."

"Gladly," Tenten said and dragged a stunned Naruto out.

Yaso just sighed and followed Naruto out.

"Wait," Koharu said, "Yaso your place is here," she insisted.

"No," Sasuke said as Ino broke into sobs, "he chose his side a long time ago."

"You're right," Yaso said, "and I have no regrets," he declared, "I doubt you can say the same," he added and Kane had to held back in his chair.

"What about mom?" Uma demanded, "she's crying her eyes out, don't you give a damn?"

"I love mom and I'll see her again under much better circumstances," Yaso responded, "any of you who are interested in seeing me can come to my hose or workplace," he stated, "my heart's no longer with the Uchiha name, only the individuals who I can stand being around for more than five seconds."

"Screw you!" Kane shouted, "you're nothing! nothing!"

"Yaso just go," Zen said struggling even harder with others to hold Kane down, "you'll always be my brother, our bond's unbreakable," he said proudly.

"Me too," Yaso said with a smile.

"Goodbye Yaso," a surrogate said, "we love you no matter what you think of us."

Yaso was taken a back. "Thank you."

The dinner was obviously ruined as Yaso turned to leave. Suddenly there was an explosion. The house shook as many people screamed.

Tenten ran in and she was covered in debris and sobbing. "It's the Akatsuki! They took Naruto!"


	11. Chapter 11: Akatsuki!

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Prepare for action and laughter.**

_**Chapter 11: Akatsuki!**_

"Ino, Taka, Uma, take the rest of the family and guests to our underground bunker," Sasuke said as panic started to break out, "Zen, Kane, come with me!"

"I'm coming," Ino said firmly, "Tenten's off to warn everyone. I'm not sitting this out."

"This is the Akatsuki mom!" Kane insisted, "you've been out of action for years," he reminded her.

"Don't tell me about action young man," Ino said loudly.

Zen covered his mouth before he could burst out laughing. Sasuke only chuckled.

A red faced Kane just looked away.

"Grow up," Ino muttered rolling her eyes.

Sasuke knew it would be a waste of time trying to convince Ino to stay behind. A few ninja present had already headed out after the Akatsuki and they were getting ready to follow.

"Let's go," Sasuke said seriously, "where's Yaso?"

A red eyed Hana ran up. "He's gone, he said he has something that tracks Naruto as long as he's in Konoha."

"Idiot!" Kane raged, "he can't fight anyone!"

"We need to go now," Zen said seriously, "and don't count him out Kane."

They ran out and headed after the other ninjas.

Sasuke summoned a giant snake and Ino jumped on. Kane summoned a giant komodo dragon and Zen a giant raven. Then they were off.

Meanwhile further already Shikamaru and Kakashi were already on the Akatsuki's trail. Tenten had ran into them on the way to the Hokage and told them everything.

"Does this happen at all Uchiha dinners?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Not the ones I went to," Kakashi said as they followed his ninja hounds through the forest, "wait...oh no."

Yaso was metres ahead riding his special summoning animal, a jelly fish.

"Is he trying to kill the thing? It's not even a giant animal," Shikamaru said incredulously, "worse, he never learned how to make it survive long outside water," he added.

"Would that stop you from saving someone you considered your father?" Kakashi countered.

Shikamaru sighed. "This night's been an absolute drag."

"Yaso slow down!" Kakashi called and Yaso turned around, "wait you still have the tracker?" he asked seeing a pair of dog tags glowing orange around Yaso's neck.

"Yes," Yaso said, "Naruto did a jutsu so it could sense him within Konoha."

There was loud panting and everyone looked down at the small exhausted jelly fish. Yaso barely fit on top standing.

"Mater I need to rest, I'm sorry I'm not like the Master Jelly Fishes."

"It's okay Kei, go rest you did well," Yaso said and jumped off.

With a pant the jelly fish disappeared.

"Seriously Yaso, you couldn't run?" Shikamaru asked, "that bordered flat out animal abuse."

"Hey I haven't been a ninja for a long time," Yaso protested, "I can't exactly go dashing through the trees anymore."

"Okay, okay," Kakashi said and summoned his giant black ninja hound, "Yaso get on his back, Shikamaru, focus on the mission."

A rebuffed Shikamaru nodded and kept quiet.

They were off again and eventually heard barking. But there was also explosions. Quiet but powerful.

"They're trying not to alert anyone by keeping down the noise," Kakashi noted.

"Too bad about smoke...and fire," Shikamaru added.

Yaso chuckled. He could take Shikamaru's mouth when it was aimed elsewhere.

"Now Yaso you need to stay out of this, no protests," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Yaso said, "here, keep the tracker."

"Thanks," a surprised Kakashi took it, "I'll bring him back," he promised.

"You better," Yaso said but he looked worried.

Kakashi and Shikamaru headed straight into the smoke to find their enemies.

"Well well," Deidara said upon seeing them, "something better to do than fending off dogs," he sending another set of exploding clay bird clones after a cluster of ninja hounds.

"The tracker tells me Naruto is still on the move," Kakashi whispered to Shikamaru, "I'll distract him, you pick two hounds and go on a head," he instructed.

"Kisame's off to intercept another set and we made quick work of those 'so called' ninjas the Uchihas sent after us," Deidara boasted.

"Well I'll be very different," Kakasi told him.

"Don't I know it," Deidara said not forgetting what Kakashi did to his arm years ago, "your friend ready to play?"

"If you're so cocky, why bother with two of us?" Kakashi put forth.

Deidara chuckled. "I know you're looking for Naruto."

"Change of plans Kakashi," Shikamaru said and started running.

"Not so fast shadow boy!" Deidara blocked him, "ninja art..."

"Ninja art shadow mother!" Shikamaru cut him off.

A shadow appeared and started telling Deidara to fix his hair and straighten his cloak.

"Shut up bitch!" Deidara shouted and started hitting at the female shadow that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Good luck Kakash," Shikamaru said and dashed off.

Kakashi sweat dropped. That was almost as bad as Naruto's sexy jutsu. Minus the sexy.

"Stop thrashing around and stand straight!"

"Smile like a nice young man."

"Where are your lady friends? I want grandchildren!" the female voiced shadow shouted and Deirdara roared in fury.

"Speak properly no guttural screaming."

By the time the justu wore off Deidara was throwing bombs everywhere. Kakashi and his ninja hounds had to run for cover.

"Die shadow bitch die!" Deidara screamed, "oh it's gone, "he said calming down, "I'm getting too old for this."

"Allow me to put you out of your misery," Kakashi said returning.

Deidara took out his exploding clay and allowed his hands to start chewing. "I dare you to try."

* * *

Shikamaru watched as the dog tags glowed brighter.

"I'm definitely close, I can feel him near by."

Just then Shikamaru saw a giant white bird. He soon realized that it was one of Deidara's explosive creations. Worse it carried an unconscious Naruto in his talons.

"How the hell an I going to get at that thing without blowing Naruto up in the process," Shikamaru mused.

* * *

Sasuke, Ino, Kane and Zen raced to find Naruto. No matter what he was a sage and extremely important to the Konoha ninja community. Him being killed or worse turned into a rogue ninja would ne disastrous. They had to get him back.

"Hello there," Kisame said appearing in their way.

"Step aside we're after the ninja who has Naruto with him," Kane snapped.

Kisame responded by kicking Kane so hard in the face he flew off for miles.

"Kane!" Ino shouted while the men snarled at Kisame.

"Your kids need to know how to show their respect," Kisame told Sasuke.

"I don't teach them to respect traitors," Sasuke countered.

"How bout their betters?" Kisame said with a grin.

Sasuke started to move forward.

"I got him dad," Zen said, "ninja art draining flock jutsu!" he signed and shouted resulting in hundreds of regular sized raves to appear, "attack!"

"Ha! A bunch of black chickens!" Kisame mocked, "after all these years I learn the Uchiha's litter suck!"

"Keep thinking that," Kane said returning with a foot print on his face, "you're going to regret ever meeting the Uchiha's Legacy."


	12. Chapter 12: Victory vs Defeat

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**This chapter has several surprises with a falling boulders of angst.**

_**Chapter 12: Victory vs. Defeat**_

An enraged Kisame tried to pull her under the waves but Sasuke blocked the attack. He jumped in the air and did several hand signs. The waves rose to dangerous levels and chased the Uchihas wherever they went.

"If we go under we're done for!" Sasuke shouted.

"How about using the sharingan?" Zen suggested.

"Too risky, he knows too about it from the years he was partnered with my brother," Sasuke said.

"I have an idea," Kane said, "it's risky and mom has to play bait."

"Bait!" Ino shouted offened.

"No way, I can't believe you'd suggest your mother," Sasuke chided.

"Jerk," Zen muttered.

Kane sighed. "He won't go for anyone else with my plan."

Just then a water shark made from water and chakra jumped out and grabbed Sasuke.

"Dad!"

"Sasuke!" Ino screamed.

Kisame laughed out loud. "I have enough sharks to kill an army under there. He's done!"

"What's your plan?" Zen asked Kane.

"Forget it; no one can be in the water when I do it."

Meanwhile underwater Sasuke was holding his breath and fighting off water made sharks. His giant snake was trapped in an underwater typhoon and unable to assist him. Sasuke used his sword to cut the sharks but they kept coming back together. No justu was working down there and by the fifth bite he knew he was in trouble. Worse he couldn't hold his breath forever. He needed to get out of the water and fast.

Deidara had changed over the years. He was at least three years older than Naruto and would now be heading towards age fifty. His hair was still blonde and he now wore it in a braided ponytail. He had a blue visor over his blue eyes and it helped him in the same way his scope did in the past. But now it covered both his eyes instead of just one. He still wore his Akatsuki cloak and his nails were painted black.

"Get lost mutt," Deidara spat and kicked the ninja hound in the face.

"I'd have more respect if I were you," Kakashi warned.

"With your worthless flea bags?" Deidara snorted, "I only respect my art and my clones are the ultimate art and explosion!" he declared and rained down another onslaught of exploding clay clones.

Kakashi dodged them and threw a shiruken at him.

"Ha," Deidara mocked, "that's the best the copy cat ninja can do?"

"Not quite Kakashi said appearing behind him and ripping off his visor, "peek-a-boo," he said turning the enemy ninja around before he could protect himself.

Deidara looked into Kakashi's sharingan eye and was lost.

* * *

Shikamaru kept using jutsu after jutsu but he couldn't stop the flying exploding clone without making it blow up.

"This is going to get ugly," Pakkun said suddenly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked the small ninja hound.

Suddenly a huge ninja hound flew overhead and Yaso jumped through the air.

"Nooo!" Shikamaru screamed.

Yaso soared up to Naruto and grabbed the blonde's leg with one hand. The exploding clay bird jerked for a second then exploded.

* * *

Sasuke vomited more water as Ino hit his back. They had finally got him out when Zen relieved Kisame of his sword named Samehada and threatened to send it to a different dimension. Kisame relented but as soon as they made the switch the fight was on again.

Kane and Zeb fought Kisame relentlessly. But the Akatsuki ninja had so many ways of protecting himself from attacks and jutsus from the sharingan that neither brother could count them all.

Sasuke's snake jumped in the air and wrapped it self around Kisame. The enemy ninja struggled but he was trapped. Samehada fell in the water as the snake wrapped him tighter.

"Good work Marr," Kane commended the snake as he appeared before it.

"I have him master," Marr announced to Sasuke.

Zen however hung back. He noticed Kisame wasn't armed with Samehada anymore and decided to find the sword first before making his approach.

"It's underwater Zen," the raven said in a deep female voice.

"Send a flock after it Reya," Zen instructed, "I don't like unknowns."

"As you wish."

Kane meanwhile used a jutsu that made Kisame's hidden weapons fall off automatically.

"Feeling cocky huh?" Kane said.

"Maybe I should let everything fall off," Kane suggested, "a little payback for those cracks about my mother and wife."

Kisame's face burned. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kane grinned without saying a word.

"Please finish him," Marr spoke up, "he's still rather strong," he said as he strained at Kisame's struggling.

"You think I'm done!" Kisame shouted and got an arm loose, "far from it!" he said and called for Samehada.

"Damn it!" Zen shouted as the sword flew out of the water and to it's owner at break neck speed.

"Not today!" Kane shouted and kicked the sword away, "whoa," he said immediately feeling woozy.

But Samehada made a u-turn and returned to Kisame's hand. The sword had just absorbed a large portion of Kane's chakra was stronger than ever. Worse it had already grown inside and transformed into it's huge scaly self with a mouth and rows of sharp teeth.

This made going through Kane's chest to get to its master's hand little challenge.


	13. Chapter 13: Accepting Reality

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Let me know what you think readers.**

_**Chapter 13: Accepting Reality**_

"Kane no!" Zen screamed as Kane fell back dead.

Kisame used his sword to stab the snake in an upwards motion. Forcing it to release him. But as soon as he was free he came face to face with a pale but wild eyed Sasuke.

"Hmph, the future head dies in a save the sage scrimmage," Kisame mocked, "you must be ashamed," he teased.

Zen meanwhile caught Kane before he hit the water.

Ino was dashing over refusing to believe what had just happened. "Kane, please, no," she said despite keeping her composure.

Kisame laughed out loud. He was over age sixty now and hadn't changed a bit. He looked just like he did back when Naruto was sixteen. His hair was still blue and he had dark beady eyes. He wore his headband and cloak just like he always did. A few might question if a 'certain jutsu' wasn't being used to 'keep' him 'young.'

"You're going to die," Sasuke said coldly, "you'll never have a moment's rest."

"I'm a rogue ninja!" Kisame shouted, "that's a lifestyle for me so don't flatter yourself."

Sasuke breathed hard. No matter how tough he acted he was drained. It seemed Kisame had somehow learned to make the water he brought forth do the sae thing his sword could do. Eat Chakra. Plus the bleeding from all the shark bites didn't help and the blood stained his clothes.

"You're going to pay," Sasuke said and his next jutsu sent a flood of deadly snakes at Kisame.

Kisame jumped in the air and did a fireball jutsu. All the snakes were incinerated. "A parting gift from your brother."

Sasuke wobbled then coughed up blood. His vision started to blur.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried and rushed to his side, "Zen's too lost over Kane's death," she added before her husband could protest.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Kisame laughed as he landed, "you send in the ex-ninja after me? Zen must really be out of it."

"Get out of this!" Ino shouted and delivered a flurry of kicks.

Kisame actually had to block and dodge them.

Zen meanwhile was clutching Kane and calling his name. He was the only one of the triplets Zen could say knew everything about him. Always loved and protected him despite their spats. Now he was gone.

Kisame started fighting back. Despite Ino not being an official ninja anymore she was fast. The Akatsuki ninja was getting fed up. He suddenly went under water.

"Ino get out of there!" Sasuke screamed.

A hand shot up and dragged her under water. Ino struggled to breathe. The hand wouldn't let go of her. Suddenly a glint of steel flashed by and the hand released her. Ino was soon above water taking deep gulps of breath.

"A little late for a swim," Tenten joked and Ino chuckled.

Tenten held a chain with a sharp blade at the end. She knew it would be useful in long range battles and it was.

"Who's with…oh my god," Tenten said upon seeing Zen and Kane, "is he…" she started and Ino nodded.

Sasuke called out to them and both females followed his instructions and joined him on the tree tops of one of the few trees left since Kisame's Water Release: Exploding Wave Jutsu.

Zen also moved. He was now on Reya's back with a deceased Kane. The raven hovered over the spot. Where Kane was slain and Zen seemed to have lost it. "I'll tell your kids about you," he said and kissed Kane's forehead. "Now I'll just deal with your killer," he added and used a fire ball jutsu so strong that the water started to bubble and steam furiously.

Kisame jumped out cursing. His skin had turned a pinkish colour and he looked like he barely escaped being boiled alive.

Tenten used her weapons and went after him. Kisame blocked a lot but he was being stabbed and bludgeoned left right and centre. He finally landed a punch that sent Tenten hurtling towards the boiling water.

But then someone grabbed her and sped out of sight. It wasn't Sasuke or Ino, so it had to be a newcomer to the fight.

"Stay on Reya for a while," Naruto said resting her down, "oh no Kane..." he said seeing the body, "Zen wait!" he shouted after catching sight of him chasing after Kisame.

"Don't interfere Naruto, he's mine!" Zen shouted back.

"Let him do it," Sasuke called out despite sounding weak, "it's a Uchiha thing."

"It's a dumb thing," another new arrival said and it turned out to be Shikamaru who perched himself on another available tree top, "first Yaso now..."

"Yaso?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh God no!" Ino wailed.

"Wait, he's okay," Shikamaru said quickly, "he was able to get the King Jelly Fish to absorb the blast from the clone carrying Naruto."

"How? His summoning skills suck and he can't even get beyond summoning that puny starter jellyfish of his," Sasuke pointed out.

"His jellyfish visited their king and warned him of what could happen if Naruto was successfully kidnapped or worse switched sides," Shikamaru said, "but even with the king's help, Yaso's very weak from both the explosion and everything that happened afterwards," he continued, "he lost consciousness shortly after telling me everything."

"And Naruto's fine?" Ino enquired.

"His healing powers are amazing," Shikamaru said, "it's as if only Yaso fell from hundreds of feet in the air."

Ino whimpered while Sasuke glared.

"Sorry, and about Kane too. He was a great ninja with a wonderful future ahead of him," Shikamaru apologized.

"Thank you," Sasuke said and Ino finally let go and burst into tears.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "Yaso will be okay, he's strong."

Sasuke chuckled. "So he rushed in to save you, huh?"

""Come on guys don't..." Shikamaru tried to stop them.

"Be quiet," Ino ordered, "all of you, Kane's dead," she hissed.

Sasuke and Naruto went silent. Ino was right. No matter who felt what to the other. A life had been violently taken way too soon.

* * *

Zen's flock of ravens chased Kisame relentlessly. He killed them with his sword as they absorbed his chakra.

"You're need a lot more of these buzzards to kill me," Kisame declared.

"No, I only need enough for this jutsu," Zen told him and made the hand signs, "clay model of pain jutsu!"

A clay model appeared. It was shaped like a human being but had no distinguishing features.

"What is that supposed to be?" Kisame mocked, "my date?"

"With suffering, clay model absorb the chakra collected by my birds!" The model glowed as chakra flowed from the birds to the clay. Soon it started changing shape.

"What the hell is that?" Kisame demanded.

"Your date," Zen said and kicked it in the leg.

Kisame felt it.

Zen grinned evilly. "This jutsu takes up to ten years of your life when used. That's why this is the only time I've used it."

"So this is how I die?" Broken by a boy's toy?"

Zen stabbed the left shoulder with a shuriken causing Kisame to howl. "Fun?"

Kisame dashed forward to take the model out but it Zen made it move out of the way.

"Turn yourself in and you won't have to at my whim for the rest of your life," Zen offered.

"Are you trying to pull one over on me boy?" Kisame asked.

"No, you either give up or suffer."

"You know what I say to your offer?" Kisame asked him, "this!" he shouted and flung Samaheda (the sword) at the clone, "I'd rather die than be at your worthless whim!"

Zen didn't make any effort to stop the approaching weapon.

The clone shattered and Kisame's body exploded in pain. His body twitched and he lost control of his bowels. Yet Kisame didn't die as he twitched and blood flowed out of every orfice.

"You see," Zen said calmly, "the clay model of pain doesn't kill. It only brings pain, so enjoy."

_Bastard,_ Kisame thought before his mind was overcome with agony.


	14. Chapter 14: The Aftermath

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Thank you for reviewing ch13. Tell me how you feel about this chapter.**

_**Chapter 14: The Aftermath**_

The following day was extremely somber. Many events were postponed or cancelled. Including the one where Taka was going to introduce his new chocolates. The death of a Uchiha was a dark day for Konoha. More so the death of one and the severe injury of another in a successful yet reckless solo rescue mission of Naruto: a sage and great ninja asset.

"When will the funeral be?" Uma asked.

"In a week, they want to do some extra tests, and fix him up properly so it will be open casket," Ino said in a tight voice.

"I heard a sword went through him," Taka spoke, "that there's a huge hole and things like his intestines..."

"Cut that out," Sasuke said firmly, "Kane is gone and Yaso's injured. Let's just have a real breakfast like a family."

"Yaso was so brave," Hana said, "going adter Naruto like that."

"He was stupid, Kane died a hero's death," Uma spat.

"Be quiet," Zen said in a whisper.

The room went silent. Zen hadn't spoken since he gave his report to officials. Right now he looked pale and dazed. Kane's death had deeply affected him.

"Yaso could die and you better respect his sacrifice," Zen added.

After a moment Uma started to cry. "Why did this happen? I know we're a ninja family but it's not fair!"

Ino and Hana tried to comfort her but soon had to take her upstairs.

"Does anyone want more tea?" Mimi asked, I know I'm just Taka's girlfriend but..."

"You're family," Sasuke told her.

Mimi nlushed heavily. "Thank you."

A servant suddenly hurried in. "Master Uchiha, the surrogates are inconsolable. I know you wanted them to stay away but they really want to be a part of everything and see you."

"I'll talk to them, Kane was well loved," Sasuke stated, "Taka, please take care of things while I'm gone."

"Me?" Taka asked incredulously.

Right then, Zen burts in tears. The memory of Kane being the former head of the family after Sasuke, too much.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Taka agreed.

"Thank you," Sasuke said and left with the servant.

Taka cleared his throat. "Um, let's try to finish breakfast."

* * *

Naruto sat in the hospital at Yaso's side. Most of the Uchiha family had visited him last night. Right now they were focusing on the distraught Zen. Naruto understood, Zen was the only one of the triplets alive and conscious. And with one brother dead and the other in a coma, Zen was doubly struck with personal tragedy.

"Oh Yaso, I wish you hadn't tried to save me like this. I didn't want you hurting yourself for me," Naruto said clasping Yaso's unresponsive hand.

"You're nuts if you think he would've stayed out of any fight that could have led you to be kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Naruto turned to the source of the voice to see Tenten. She had dark circles under her eyes but she still smiled.

"Hey," Naruto said softly.

Tenten pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She knew he loved Yaso like a son. She couldn't imagine her own child in this condition.

"I don;t want him to die," Naruto said suddenly.

Tenten looked at Naruto incredulously. "Naruto! The doctors say it's just a matter of time before he wakes up. What's up with this death business?"

Naruto looked away. He wasn't certain of anything anymore. A few days ago no one would've thought the Uchiha triplets could be attacked and harmed so severely within Konoha's borders. Where did that naivety get them? Nowhere. So when doctors claimed Yaso was going to be fine with such certainty, it only made Naruto more skeptical.

Tenten rubbed his shoulders. It was so obvious that Yaso's condition was upsetting him. "I know you want to stay with him but..."

Naruto picked up on what she was saying. "Maybe we should leave? That I'm only dragging myself down?"

Tenten looked away. "I only think that we need to clear our heads."

Naruto looked at Yaso. The young adult was connected to tubes and breathing apparatuses. He lay absolutely still.

"Let's have lunch, we can come back later," she offered.

"All right," Naruto agreed and they went out and bought steaming bowls of ramen.

You've hardly taken a bite," Tenten noted after finishing hers.

"I'm not very hungry," Naruto said honestly.

Tenten gave up. "Let's go back."

"No," Naruto said surprising her, "how's your son?" he asked.

Tenten blushed. "He's fine, he's with the Hyuuga's."

"That's good," Naruto nodded, "um, Tenten..." he stopped.

"What is it Naruto?" You're scaring me a little."

"Sca...no I um...this has to be terrible timing," Naruto said flustered.

"Terrible time for what?" Tenten asked.

"Would you like to be with me Tenten? As a family, I mean," Naruto blurted out, "I'm sorry this is so wrong to do right now..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tenten cheered, "I thought I'd have to marry someone else at the rate you were going!"

"Marru? You want to marry me?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No, I want to marry the empty bowl in front of me."

Naruto chucked. "Well if that's what you want..."

"Shut up, I want to be with you, idiot," Tenten said.

Naruto smiled for the first time in since Yaso was injured. "Me too."


	15. Chapter 15: Love and Reflection

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Let me know what you think readers**

_**Chapter 15: Love and Reflection**_

Sasuke and Ino sat together on their front porch. It had been two weeks since Kane's death and five days since the funeral. It was a sad affair, a lot tears and condolences. Zen came with Iruka and they sat together despite obvious opposition.

"He's going to marry Iruka one day, you know," Ino said, "our refusal to accept them together won't stop him."

Sasuke sighed. "They can do as they like," he said in defeat.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried. She knew she was tired of fighting but she didn't expect her husband to be so resigned.

"He's different around Iruka. He actually tries to smile, talks more, cries less. I…appreciate that."

Ino looked away. She wanted to see Zen happy. But with a man…it was next to impossible to accept.

Sasuke stroked her face. He knew Ino didn't like that option and he didn't either. But he's lost one son to Naruto and another to a hero's death. He wasn't willing to lose his last eldest son to depression or worse. He'd accept anything over the worse.

Ino laughed and leaned into her husband. "I'm not prioritizing well am I? I'm mad at a man for loving and caring for my son. Wishing he was a female," she noted, "how dumb is that?"

"I'm mad at him too," Sasuke confessed, "wishing he was a woman however, won't work," he said and Ino laughed heartily, "nice to see you happy again," he added.

Ino stifled her laughter. "Maybe I should laugh at something else." Something more…ha…ha…appropriate."

"Like what? Our day?" he asked but realized it was a mistake, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Sasuke," Ino said, "we have to move on, he's still our son but…we have to move on," he's still our son but…we have Yaso and Zen to worry about. They'll fade away if we're not careful, vigilant."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic. "Um, I lied with a surrogate last night."

"Okay," Ino said slowly, "did something happen?" she asked.

"We had sex, penetrating sex," Sasuke continued.

"You have them for a precise purpose, that's expected, "Ino said getting worried, "are you okay?"

"Yes I… I think I should've waited," Sasuke confessed, "I wasn't with you first and I…" he started.

Ino interrupted his rambling with a kiss. "Sasuke I trust you, you cheated on me years ago when you were angry and insecure. Many people think the surrogates are just a cheap way to continue that. But I know it was more your desire for children to revive your clan a bunch of quick access girlfriends," she stated, "or I would've beaten off the property myself," she added fiercely.

Sasuke chuckled. "Why do you love me so much? I chose you for the wrong reasons, you know that."

"But you've changed and stayed with me for the right reasons," Ino countered, "that means a lot to me."

Sasuke pulled her in close and smelled her hair. She was completely intoxicating. Why could he be with anyone else puzzled him sometimes. "I love you so much, please don't ever leave me."

"Not without reason," Ino said kissing him on the forehead, "and don't take that as license to test me," she added.

"Never," he declared.

* * *

Yaso jumped up looking around wildly. The last thing he remembered was reaching out to save Naruto. When he tried to remember more his head exploded in pain.

A passing nurse heard his cries and rushed for the doctor.

"Yaso Uchiha, Yaso, are you okay?" the doctor asked on arrival.

"Too loud," Yaso protested his voice raspy.

"I apologize, I'm Doctor Ramsey Green," the doctor said, "Yaso, I need you to tell me what's the last thing you remember before walking up in the hospital."

"I…I went after Naruto, damn my head hurts," Yaso cursed.

"It's a good sign that you're moving and can feel," a nurse spoke, "you fell from very high, you're lucky to have survived," she told him.

"His family will be relieved to hear he has awakened," another nurse declared.

"My family?" Yaso asked, "where are they? How are they?"

"They're fine," Doctor Green said firmly, "you're going to be kept under observation for a while, you still have injuries and burns, nothing disfiguring," he added.

"Good," Yaso said relieved.

"You might be a little less friendly when I explain a few things," Dr. Green continued, "when you're cleared for visitors, they're things they cannot and are not allowed to tell you," he revealed.

Yaso frowned. He didn't like that.

"You need to rest and recover. All you need to know is that we're glad you're away and you'll get visitors soon."

Yaso sighed and lay back. Something told his this was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16: Agony and Forgiveness

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Thank you for all your reviews last chapter! This chapter has confrontations, tears, romance and more.**

_**Chapter 16: Agony and Forgiveness**_

Naruto hurried over to the Uchiha residence. Sasuke had sent word that Yaso had awakened and actually invited him to go along on a visit when Yaso was cleared by the doctors. He knocked loudly and gasped for breath.

"Hello," Uma said coldly, "ow!" she cried when Hana pushed her out the way.

"She beat me to the door Naruto, Good Afternoon," Hana said sweetly.

Naruto cleared his throat as he felt heat rise in his face. "Hi Hana, I'm here to see your father."

Hana nodded and told him to follow her. Both passed a glaring Uma. Soon they were out back by a Koi pond. Sasuke sat by the edge.

"Father, Naruto's here," Hana sang "he almost got scared off by Uma, but I saved the day!"

Sasuke smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks Hana, now go inside, Naruto and I need to talk privately."

Hana smiled and went in after flicking Naruto's hair back.

"She is something," Naruto sighed, "so you wanted to speak to me before allowing me to visit Yaso along with you and Ino?"

Sasuke nodded. He definitely wanted to talk to Naruto. But whether they could get through this without ending up at each other's throat was uncertain. It had been years since he and Naruto spoke to each other one on one without some type of ninja duty being the reason and only purpose.

"I want to know why you took Yaso in. Even after I wanted him back," Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto frowned. "You turned out your own son. I'm not going to argue with you about that."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He wanted answers. But how could he get them without it all leading to a pointless fight? "He's my son…I wanted him with me and he rejected me."

"Yaso rejected your ways, he loved you," Naruto said, "he even cried for you in his sleep, sometimes even when he was awake. Especially in the beginning when he felt you abandoned him."

"What? He cried for me, why?"

"Because you were so focused on your clan that you couldn't see him suffering," Naruto said angrily, "I warned you that your kids needed their own lives! Why didn't you listen?"

Sasuke was dumbstruck. Naruto was right. He had always thought that Yaso had hated him because of other reasons. He didn't realize his son was simply hurt by a life forced on him without any considerations for his own wants. A father should love and accept his son no matter what. He had forced his children into a life he wanted. He was much less forceful today. But the fact that almost all of his biological kids with Ino were ninjas and the two who weren't (besides Yaso) were either well adjusted or the Uchiha family tramp hit him hard. Realization slapped him in the face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his friend fell to his knees.

"I ruined it, I ruined everything," Sasuke said and started to sob.

Naruto pulled the dark haired man into his arms. "That's not true Sasuke. You still have time, so much time."

Sasuke just cluchted unto the blonde and kept sobbing. He felt so horrible. His life seemed to be spiraling out of control. He didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" a voice asked suddenly. Naruto looked to see one of the younger surrogates in a purple silk bathrobe.

"He's upset about Yaso," Naruto explained, "and I think some past issues have hit him hard," he added.

"Oh no," she cooed, "Sasuke darling, it's Jetta. I wanted to surprise you with something but it can wait til you're better."

Sasuke took in a ragged breath. "Thank you Jetta, could you…tell Uma and Hana I'm a little tired, put out."

"Of course," Jetta agreed immediately, "I'll just slip something over this…you'll be okay alone?" she asked.

_What am I, chopped liver?_ Naruto thought.

"I'm fine," Sasuke told her, "Naruto will stay with me," he added.

Jetta's lips became a thin line. "Of course," she said and left.

"I don't think she likes me much," Naruto said.

"It's not you, she doesn't get along with Uma very well."

Naruto thought about his encounter with Uma just moments ago and couldn't help but feel sorry for the Jetta woman.

"She's just protective of our family and it's legacy," Sasuke dismissed Uma's attitude, "she's doesn't seem so harsh when you get to understanding her better."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said unconvinced as Sasuke laughed.

"Sh how...are things with you?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'm moving a little too fast aren't I?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hmm, I guess, but I want us to be close again," Sasuke told him, "you took care of Yaso when I wouldn't. Not the way he needed."

Naruto blushed. "You're his father."

"About that...why haven't you had any little tykes running around yet?" Sasuke questioned, "it's definitely not your terrible mentoring or father like skills."

Naruto smiled. "That might actually change."

A surprised Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story but in the short version, Tenten and I have decided to upgrade our relationship."

"No way," Sasuke said, "both of you?" he added.

Naruto sighed. "Yes!"

Sasuke laughed. "Sorry Naruto but you were always known as the hesitant one in these things. What, word gets around," he added causing Naruto to groan.

"Well I guess you'll be shocked to know Tenten brought up marraige..."

Sasuke immediately fell over.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted in exasperation.

* * *

"He's awake Iruka!" I can't believe it!" Zen exclaimed.

Iruka smiled. He was glad to see Zen so happy. Despite being able to bring Zen out of his deep depressions better than others, he also dealt with the deep pain his partner was in.

"Yaso being out of his coma is excellent news. You'll be able to see him soon."

Zen kissed Iruka and hugged him. He couldn't be anything but grateful towards Iruka for tolerating his awful depression and mood swings since Kane's death. Yaso getting injured and falling into a coma only crushed Zen more. Now he'd at least get one brother back.

"So, you want to celebrate?" Iruka asked, "a nice walk, me cooking you dinner..."

Zen put a finger to his lips. "You've done enough, rest a bit while I order dinner."

Iruka smiled and gave in. He didn't want to argue and he liked the idea of being served dinner instead of slaving over a stove for once.

Zen grinned knowing he'd won. He and Iruka had been together for years. But even as an adult now he still had to deal with Konoha citizens who couldn't accept their together. Some of them stared and the bold actually came up and told off Iruka for starting such a relationship with a teenager. Worse one of Zen's pedigree getting reduced to jail bait.

There were even places that refused them admission when they went out together. It burned him up inside but he knew couldn't just beat up every ignorant person he met. He had a reputation to uphold. Plus if Iruka could take it and he couldn't, he'd only prove their point of being immature in the first place.

It took Zen less than twenty minutes to buy all the food and return to Iruka's house where he'd been since the day after Kane's death. His own home was on the Uchiha family property.

"Four bags bursting with food!" Iruka exclaimed, "wow, we're having a feast."

Zen laughed and both shared out what they wanted and put away the rest for the next day.

They ate heartily and smiled and laughed for no reason like some couples do.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Iruka, go ahead," Zen said.

"What was it like, losing him?" Iruka asked suddenly.

Zen stopped eating. Then he took in a breath and answered with a sigh. "Words can't explain that torture. I can hardly think of him without wanting to die myself," he admitted, "we were two halves of the same coin, he was more than my brother. He was my world, at least until you came along and a piece of it," he added causing both to laugh.

"I'm really sorry," Iruka said as Zen sniffled, "but you must know he'd want you to be happy. And Iva's asked about you, remember how you and Kane promised to help care for each other's kids if either of you died young?"

"Young not eighteen," Zen said his face pained, "I can't see them, I can hardly keep myself together."

"Ok," Iruka backed off, "do you want to go to bed?"

"No I'm fine," Zen said, "I love you Iruka," he said.

Iruka responded in kind and smiled. Zen was so delicate right now. If he said the wrong thing, his poor mate could crack like an egg.


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Sorry

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**This is a very emotional chapter. Let me know if you like it.**

_**Chapter 17: I'm Sorry**_

(Three Days Later in a hospital room)

Yaso sat in his hospital bed eating chicken soup. He had to admit it was good for hospital food. Most food he tasted when he visited people who were hospitalized was barely edible. That was why he rarely ate when he was at hospitals.

"Your parents will be here any minute," Dr. Green said.

"Good, I haven't seen anyone but hospital staff," so responded.

Dr. Green chuckled. "At least you've made great progress," he said, "thank you for being so co-operative."

"With frowns all the way," Yaso added.

Dr. Green smiled and shook his head.

Yaso really liked the doctor. But he was happy to finally be able to have visitors. First his family and his friends wouldn't be far behind.

_I just hope my father and I can make it without getting into an argument,_ Yaso thought.

Right then the door opened and Sasuke and Ino walked in.

"Yaso?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm ok Dad," Yaso said.

Ino hurried over and started stroking his face with teary eyes.

"I'm fine really, I just woozy if I walk around too long," Yaso reassured her.

"Oh no your hair," Ino sighed running her fingers over his new cropped haircut, "and the burns," she noted the deep redness and flaking behind his ears and along his arms.

Yaso's lips became a thin line.

"His burns aren't so bad Mrs. Uchiha," Dr. Green cut her off, "they'll heal completely with time, limited scarring."

"Maybe I should've kept the bandages on," Yaso said softly.

Ino paled unsure of how to save face over what she'd done.

"Then how'd you look like a hero?" a voice asked, "the man who saved my life can't look better than me."

"Naruto?" Yaso asked.

Naruto walked in with a huge grin. "You looked great! I see you've been well cared for. Thanks doc," he added.

"Your welcome Naruto," Dr. Green said, "Grand Toad Sage," he added.

"Please, just Naruto," Naruto told him, "hey Ino," he said calling her over, "just leave out his appearance and you'll do fine," he whispered and stepped back.

Ino smiled faintly. She had been against Naruto's very presence and now she had to credit him with not causing her to talk Yaso straight into a depression. She walked back to Yaso and stroked his arm. "When you get out of here, your dad and I would like to have you over for tea or maybe dinner," she started over.

"Sure mom," Yaso agreed, "I'm glad you're here."

Ino kissed him on the forehead. She was warned not to hug him because his back had some issues with the bone. The hospital wouldn't explain further.

"Yaso, I'm glad you're awake and recovering," Sasuke told him, "your mother and I are so relieved that you're back."

"Thank you," Yaso responded, "It's good to see you."

Sasuke looked around. "You really are lucky to be up and about," he mused, "we were so worried that…" he stopped.

"Was I that badly injured?" Yaso asked, "I know there was the explosion and the fall," he admitted, "I guess I thought someone would catch me and everything would be ok."

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. He knew that Yaso meant him. It had seemed he had saved Yaso so many times. But life had many twists and turns and Naruto couldn't keep Yaso from getting hurt this time. The only reason he himself escaped without serious injury was because of the demon fox inside him that gave him extraordinary healing powers.

"Things don't always work out like we'd want them to," Ino spoke up, "especially on the battlefield," she added.

"Yeah," Yaso agreed, "I'm glad you're all here and I'll greet everyone else when it's time for their visits."

Ino, Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Yaso asked.

"Nothing," Dr. Green said seriously, "I'm certain you all have a lot of catching up," he added.

Yaso frowned. He knew the doctor was making his parents keep something from him and he was determined to find out what. Then he had an idea. "I wish Uncle Kyuubi was here," he sighed, "guess he's bored with me unlike Naruto who came all this way," he added knowing that Kyuubi hated being one upped by Naruto in anything.

Sasuke frowned. He knew Yaso was up to something.

"Yaso, I hope you're not trying to upstage my decision," Dr. Green said.

"Calm down Doc Greenery," Kyuubi took over, "so, no one wants to say that Kane's dead huh?" he asked nonchalant.

The room fell in dead silence. Yaso made a strangled cry and fell back on the bed.

_Kane dead? No, it can't be true,_ Yaso thought.

"Get out! All of you!" Dr. Green exploded, "look at him, you've ruined days of excellent progress in my patient!"

"Absolutely not!" Ino fired back, "my son's finally awake and we're staying!"

"Kyuubi," Sasuke said angrily.

"He needed to know, you don't refuse to tell a triplet one's dead," Kyuubi countered.

"That wasn't your place," a nurse spoke up, "the patient's now distraught."

"Shut up!" Yaso snapped, "I'm not a baby, I'm a damn adult!" he shouted.

An adult whose vitals are through the roof," Dr. Green said, "calm down or I'll have you sedated."

"You'll have a hard time doing that from a hospital bed," Sasuke threatened, "you leave my son alone."

Dr. Green stepped back fearful of Sasuke's threats.

"Daddy?" Yaso said suddenly.

Sasuke froze. He hadn't heard Yaso call him 'daddy' like that in years. Like he needed him more than anything else in the world. "Yes Yaso," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is he really dead?" Yaso asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Is that ninja dead?"

"No, but Zen used a jutsu that left him in a world of permanent pain, he's worse off," Sasuke told him.

"Good," Yaso said firmly his face contorting.

Sasuke took Yaso into his arms gently. "I want you to know something. Giving you up was the dumbest thing I have ever done. I thought I could scare the defiant side out of you but all I did was make it stronger," he admitted, "then you hated me so much that not even other members of your family could convince you to return."

Yaso listened to his father in silence. Taking in all that was said.

Sasuke continued. "Yaso, I'm so sorry. So sorry that I took the chance of all of being a family away from you, from everyone," he said, "you just reconnected with Kane and he's already gone, that's my fault."

"No," Yaso said, "that's just a life tragedy, Kane and I were at odds for years."

"Yeah," Sasuke laughed, "I used to watch and wonder how you two could both be so pigheaded."

"Both?" Yaso asked surprised.

"Yes, even though I only told you that you were in the wrong," Sasuke added.

"It's okay dad, we can move past it."

"Can we, can we ever put it all behind us?" Sasuke asked realistically.

"No, but we can go on despite that," Yaso said kindly, "but I need you to understand," he said, "when you disowned me, a part of me died that day, literally" he revealed horrifying everyone present, "and every time I see you, a pain and a tightness radiates through my chest and a tingling burns in my body….it's so hard being around you," he confessed, "I wish it wasn't but it is."

"Oh my poor boy," Sasuke said burying his face in Yaso's hair, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke," Ino said stepping forward, "maybe we should go," she said in a small voice.

Sasuke looked up with eyes full of pain. "No."

"We have to," Ino said her voice breaking, "until he's a little better," she added.

"Ino maybe…" Naruto tried to lessen the blow.

"She's right," Sasuke said but Yaso grabbed unto him, "your mother will visit until I can."

"No," Yaso refused clutching even tighter.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said and hit a specific point in this neck with two fingers, "rest well son," he said laying back an unconscious Yaso back, "take care of him doctor," he said and left with tears streaming down his face.

"Sasuke wait.." Ino said and gave chase.

Naruto sighed and turned to the doctor. "Tell me everything you can, I'll deliver your findings to them."

"That's fine," Doctor Green said his voice tight from the scene he witnessed.


	18. Chapter 18: Tying Loose Ends

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**This chapter is part surprises, part filler. Hope you find it interesting.**

_**Chapter 18: Tying Loose Ends**_

(Following day at 11:00am)

Iva washed out her teacup as she sniffled. She had been switching between agony and numbness since Kane's death. A young adult woman with no husband, two kids and another on the way. That's what she was now. Never in a million years did she expect it.

"Darling, there's someone here to talk to you," her mother announced.

Iva sighed. She didn't need another well wisher to remind her that her husband was dead.

"Iva, I…" the visitor started.

Iva stood at the entrance to the living room frozen in shock. "Zen is that really you?" she asked in a tight voice.

Zen looked away. "I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner."

"No, no," Iva said hurrying forward, "Kane was your brother, you needed time to mourn."

"That's no excuse. We promised something important to each other."

Iva led him to the couch and they sat together.

Zen rubbed her hands with his. "Ka… we promised each other that if either of us died young," he said, "the other would take care of the spouse or partner and any children present. I haven't done that. I've been lost in my own grief. Too selfish…" she stopped.

"You can't say his name, can you?" Iva asked, "me either, it hurts too much sometimes" she admitted, "he was my husband, I miss him so much," she said her voice breaking.

"Honey, be strong for the kids," her mother chided a short distance away.

"No," Zen countered, "she needs to let it out. I learned that holding it in doesn't help anyone."

Iva leaned into Zen and sobbed. She missed Kane so much. Despite the danger of the ninja profession, she never believed she'd lose her husband this young. Ninjas from the Uchiha clan were among the strongest ninjas in Konoha and beyond. In fact it took another Uchiha (Itachi) with the sharingan to almost completely wipe out the clan back when Sasuke was a child.

"It's alright," Zen said kindly, "I learned the true value of a life partner when I lost Kane. Iruka was the only one who could make me stop crying, keep me eating, make me smile, if only a little."

Iva hiccupped and looked up at him. "He did that?"

"Yes," Zen said his eyes shining with tears, "I appreciate him so much, I hate to say it but I'm glad he's too injured to go out on active duty anymore. Terrible, I know."

"No it's not, you just want him around," Iva understood.

"I worried that such a thing would happen," Iva's mother confessed, "I kept quiet, didn't want to make a fuss."

"Oh mum, what do I do?"

"Do? You're a strong woman," her mother said boldly, "keep doing everything you did before, but better."

"And I'll help," Zen perked up, "rest, I'll check on the kids."

"You take Lila, she's super cranky today."

"Mom!" Iva cried embarrassed.

"That's okay, I'm ready to get in the game," Zen said with enthusiasm.

"Great practice for when your kids started popping up," she teased.

"Okay Ma'am," Zen said blushing as a mortified Iva hid her face.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Maximum Security Prison)

Deidara struggled against his chains in his cell. His hands had been placed in metal gloves and sealed inside. A curse mark on his tongue kept him from saying anything uless asked. A punishment for mouthing off to the wrong torturer.

His cell door opened and two figures stepped in.

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked the other.

"He needs to see it, know what could've happened," Ibiki Morino- commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force- said.

"Fine," Kakashi said formally, "medic, wheel him in."

Deidara who was glaring cockily before became a shrinking horrified mess when his ninja fighting partner was wheeled in.

Kisame was strapped in an upright standing stretcher on wheels. He was a slack bleeding mess with his eyes rolling non-stop and his tongue hanging out. His blue skin now had a sick grayish hue and the sounds he made sounded like the last gurgles of a drowning animal. He suddenly started seizing but Ibiki signaled to the medic not to stabilize the rogue ninja.

"What do you have to say?" Ibiki asked Deidara.

"Stabalize him you sick freak!" Deidara screamed, "why are you showing me this? what he hell did you do to him you sicko!"

"Me?" Ibiki asked formally, "I did nothing, Zen Uchiha turned him into this after Kisame killed his brother Kane in battle."

Deidara gawked. _That kid did this?_

"It was a very powerful jutsu," Ibiki noted, "Zen probably lost around six years of life expectancy alone," he said, "anything you want to add?"

"Boo hoo," Deidara said sarcastically, "you think this will make me rat out the Akatsuki? Forget it, they'll come for me, I'll get out of your precious prison."

"I'm counting on it," Ibiki revealed, "but know this, you get away and I turn out to be the ninja that finds you…I'll use a worse jutsu like this and leave you to rot."

Deidara blanched. _I'd slit my own throat first._

"Or you can give us the information we need," Kakashi suggested.

Deidara tried to respond but couldn't.

"You have to ask him something," Ibiki reminded Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "We won't demand things you can't give," he said, "will you consider co-operating?"

"What do I get?" Deidara asked.

"You're going to die in solitary," Ibiki spoke, "but better accommodations are possible, and don't expect to be making any art."

Deidara considered what he wanted. He was a social guy who loved living and creating his explosive art. Neither seemed possible now. Then he looked at Kisame. He hated being paired with the guy but he respected Kisame. Living like some freak wasn't what such a great and dedicated Akatsukei ninja deserved.

"Have you decided?" Ibika questioned.

"I want Kisame to have it too," Deidara said.

"Then we need a lot more info," Kakasi stated, "so?"

"Execution, for both of us," Deidara said surprising both ninjas who had spoken to him, "after I give you want you need."

"Are you sure?" Ibiki double checked, "you have a lot of years left."

Deidara snorted in response.

"Fine," Kakashi said, "medic, take Kisame back to intensive care."

Ibiki walked out with the medic who wheeled away Kisame as his seizures lessened in intensity.

Kakashi looked at the now dejected blonde. He had seen many faces like that before but never after agreeing to be executed and certainly not after putting up their partner as well as an act of mercy. "What you did was honourable," he admitted.

Deidara scoffed and motioned with is head for Kakashi to leave.

Kakashi nodded and left.


	19. Chapter 19: Everything Comes Full Circle

_**A Living Nightmare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**This is part one of the two part ending to this story. Be prepared for some surprises. Last updated October 4, 2011. Today is January 29, 2013. Sorry for the huge delay. Please read and review. Final chapter will hopefully be up before the end of February.**

_**Chapter 19: Everything Comes Full Circle: Part 1**_

(Two Months after Kane's death)

Yaso sat at a window staring out. He had decided to move in with his parents after being released from the hospital. He still had to take physical thereapy and had fatigue after long walks. Crutches and a wheelchair were always kept at ready. But he knew he was lucky that his progress was going so well and planned to start teaching again soon.

"Yaso?" Uma walked up.

Yaso turned to her. Both still had a very tense relationship. He was even able to get on a respectable footing with the surrogates and their children. But he and Uma were still on opposing sides. She was bitter that he had lived and Kane tragicly died. Yaso was frankly sick of her attitude and the constant fighting.

"Uma please, I'm tired," Yaso was getting up to leave.

"Wait, I want to explain."

Yaso stopped and faced her. "Explain what?"

"Why I am so mad at you. Why I can't move on like everyone else," Uma told him, "please, just hear me out."

Yaso was surprised by her pleading tone. She really wanted him to listen. He sat back down.

"When you left, things were terrible at home," Uma started, "I know dad disowned you but to me it was like you ran off and left us with the mess. Kane said you abandoned the family and the night Zen visited you he locked Zen in the closet so long our brother peed himself," she revealed, "mom freaked out and punched Kane in the face so hard he flew through the cabinet. He just burst into tears and said he was sorry and that he just wanted all of us to be a family again."

Yaso took in Uma's words. Their house sounded like one of the circles of hell. He always thought of his most of his time in the Uchiha household as a kid was a hellhole. But for one night to go like that? He definitely missed the worst of it.

"And that's not the worst of it," Uma continued, "when dad said you could come back and you didn't, he came home livid," she said, "he made all of us stand in a line against the wall. Then he asked if any of us didn't like how much he pushed for us to be ninjas," she recalled, "when no one would answer he shouted at us to be honest...then Taka raised his hand."

Yaso's head fell in his hands. This was a nightmare. He returned home to enjoy his new found connection with his family and now he had to deal with Uma's personal collection of skeletons in the closet. But he wouldn't stop her, she needed to let it out and move on with her life. He knew from experience what keeping such things inside was like.

"Dad looked at him hard, then said 'fine' and something about him not looking much like a Uchiha anyway," Uma said, "Taka ran off sobbing and he's never allowed his hair to be dyed back black since. I know he started it for professional reasons but deep down...I think he wants to be different from us. Not the dark haired freak or the blonde cutie."

"What about after Kane died?" Yaso asked.

"Zen was an absolute mess, dad left Taka in charge," Uma replied.

Yaso blanched. He knew Taka was shy despite his culinary skills and business savvy. Running the Uchiha household must have been terrifying. "Poor Taka."

"What? I know you agree with me!" Yaso said annoyed.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Forgive me, I'm temperamental."

"Don't sound sorry," Yaso muttered.

"You're such a mini adult, sorry," Uma said rolling her eyes again.

"Maybe you need to talk to dad," Yaso suggested.

"Are you nuts? Dad's a wreck," Uma told him, "Kane was his holy doppelganger, the family super star," she declared.

"You don't give dad enough credit," Yaso said, "he has other children and Kane at least died doing what he loved."

"Ugh, I hate it when people say that!"

"You have a point," Yaso conceded, "even though I love teaching I don't want to die in front of my class. That would really suck."

"Gross!"

"What I meant to say was...he died fulfilled, protecting Konoha," Yaso explained.

"He was only eighteen."

"So am I."

"Well you got those injuries trying to save Naruto," Uma muttered.

"Don't expect an apology," Yaso hissed.

Uma moved back. "Ok, ok, good for you."

Yaso soon calmed down. "Uma I'm tired. Can we do this another time?"

"Oh this won't be my last talking visit," Uma said, "I finally have someone to vent to. It's...kind of nice."

Yaso chuckled. "If I run will you let me escape."

"Won't be as bad as mom, she cried."

"You made mom cry?" Yaso asked incredulously.

"Kane told me to shut it."

"Kane! You tried Kane!"

"I didn't try Taka," Uma defended herself and Yaso sighed in relief, "Hana just wanted to hear my venting for gossip," she added.

"You tried any of the extras?"

"The surrogate kids? No, I share family secrets only with mom, dad and members of the original Uchiha six," Uma said, "translation, kids dad had with mom."

"And you're the baby of the six," Yaso teased pinching her cheeks.

Uma looked at him darkly. "I'm a teenager, I can hurt you."

Yaso let go her cheek. "Sorry."

Uma grinned and rubbed his head. Yaso was gullible enough to let her unload on him. Now she was happier than she'd been for a long time.

"Are you sure you're just venting?" Yaso asked skeptical.

"I'll let you vent to me too," Uma offered, "there must be stuff you didn't even tell Naruto."

"Quit a bit," Yaso sighed.

"Don't worry," Uma said stroking his newly grown head of hair, "Dr. Uma is in the house," she said and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

(2pm at the Uchiha Main House)

Sasuke and Ino sat together with Iruka and Zen. The former two were trying to get along better with Zen's partner. It was crucial that they come to an agreement since they wanted to be more involved in Zen's life.

"I'm honoured that you've invited me inside your home Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," Iruka said humbly.

"We're glad you came," Sasuke responded.

"You two look so...cute together," Ino said watching their clasped hands.

"It's okay mom, I know you..." Zen started.

"I mean it," Ino said her eyes shining with tears, "I watched Iruka take care of you after Kane's death and all I could feel was complete gratitude."

"Really?" Zen asked his face brightening, "you hear that?"

"I do, thank you Mrs. Uchiha," Iruka stated.

"You can call us by our first names Iruka," Sasuke revealed, "we've let this stalemate go long enough. You're a male, we have to learn to accept that."

"Dad don't ," Zen said getting upset.

"Let him say it darling, I have something to say too," Iruka reassured him.

Zen looked at his father with trembling lips. "Don't hurt him."

"I won't I promise," Sasuke said, "Iruka, you know why I've been estranged, even hostile towards you," he started.

"Yes, I both had an inappropriate relationship with your son and in your eyes homosexulaized him somehow," Iruka said holding nothing back.

"Sharp, but fair," Sasuke said as Ino looked at him horrified, "Yes I blamed you unfairly for my son being gay," he admitted, "but make no mistake that I was rightfully disturbed by you taking your sensei/student relationship beyond the appropriate level with Zen who was then under seventeen."

"I was involved too," Zen protested, "it wasn't just him dad!"

"Zen he knows and this is Sasuke being very calm," Iruka told him, "I did know Sasuke from when he was a child himself."

Sasuke sighed. That's one of the things that bothered him greatly about their relationship.

"Tsunade's with Kakashi," Zen tried.

"Zen! Tsunade would kill us if she found out you went there!" Iruka cried.

Zen pouted and Iruka pulled him closer. But Zen pulled away and frowned at his mother.

"What? I didn't say anything," Ino protested.

"Zen stop being such a baby," Sasuke rebuked him, "we really are trying to get along with both of you."

"Well your plan sucks," Zen said, "I want to go out," he whined.

"Young man you will participate in this conversation and stop whining," Sasuke exploded, "your mother and I are doing our best and you will treat our efforts with respect, do you understand?"

Zen who shrank back, straightened himself and nodded humbly. "Yes sir."

"Um..wasn't that a bit.." Iruka started, "can I speak to you alone Sasuke?" he asked.

"Why alone? We're all a part of this," Ino spoke up."

"Please, I'd like to say something to Sasuke in private," Iruka said, "it will only take a few minutes."

Ino's brows forrowed. "Okay, but don't stay away too long."

Both men gave their thanks and walked to the front door.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked.

"When are you going to treat Zen like an adult?" Iruka confronted Sasuke.

"Ex...excuse me?" Sasuke asked taken a back.

"You snapped at him in their as if he was eight, not eighteen," Iruka said incredulously, "seriously, is this how your dad treated you?"

"How dare you?" Sasuke flared, "my father never lived to see me grow up. I was an actual kid when he died."

Iruka blanched. "I know...I mean I remember...I don't know why I said it like that."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I love all my children."

"Of course," Iruka agreed quickly.

"Did I really treat him too harshly?" Sasuke asked moments later.

"You kind of treated him like a ride toddler," Iruka admitted.

"It's just...you saw him with Ino," Sasuke tried to explain, "and he loves to pout and whine about going out when..."

"He has to deal with hard personal situations, I know."

"I wish his ninja side could take over sometimes," Sasuke admitted, "he is much more professional and grown up when on duty."

"I think that sometimes," Iruka admitted, "minus the blue hair and nail polish," he added.

"I can ignore the nail polish," Sasuke dismissed, "so..you really hate the hair?" he whispered.

"On the street it looks like I'm walking next to a rock star," Iruka groaned, "tourists have pulled me aside on many occasions to ask what band he's in and if can get them an autograph. Most of the girls think I'm his dad or manager."

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Oh my God, how did I not know about this?"

"Well...there's quite a bit for you to learn about us," Iruka responded.

"I deserve that," Sasuke said, "but seriously, Ino and I want us to start fresh."

"I'd like to do that."

"And if you don't tell Ino we have a special surprise for you two," Sasuke told him.

"What? Some kind of trip or something?" Iruka asked.

"You just have to wait and see," Sasuke said and went back inside.

A smiling Iruka shook his head and followed.

* * *

(4pm at a Secret Konoha Hospital)

Deidara sat across from Kisame's hospital cot. The day had come and as promised Kisame would be executed peacefully. But something unexpected happened. Kisame had awakened and sometimes could even speak. A huge shock for everyone.

"You guys ready yet?" Kisame wheezed, "everything hurts like a bit_"

"This shouldn't have happened," Ibiki disapproved, "if he can break through and regain conscious thought, who else can?"

"You shouldn't worry so much," the head medic said, "he has extremely high chakra reserves along with ninja skills to match, it's almost impossible to find such a combination in another person."

Kisame smirked. "So I'm unique? Too bad it doesn't keep me out of this crap shoot of pain."

"Don't expect pity," a random ninja snarled.

"Be quiet, the agreement was for him to go in peaceful environment asshole," Deidara spat at him.

"Peace, forgot what that's like," Kisame breathed, "so traitor, plan to die after me?" he teased.

"Have to make sure they keep up their end," Deidara said completely emotionless.

"Cold much?"

"Sorry just tired," Deidara said honestly, "solitary sucks and the most I've done is cut my hair, can't wait to go."

"We give you options," Ibiki said annoyed, "you only want your explosive clay to play with. That's never going to happen."

"Shut up jackass, my partner's art is serious business," Kisame defended Deidara.

Deidara smiled. "You never told me that before."

"We'll have plenty of time to chat in hell," Kisame said, "when does this stupid drug cocktail kill me?" he turned to the medic.

"In another minute or two," the head medic told him.

Kisame nodded satisfied with that answer. He had resurfaced a little over two weeks ago and had only known pain and suffering. Forcing himself to listen much less speak was a gut wrenching chore that only made the excruciating pain multiply a thousand fold. He held no grudge for Deidara turning traitor. Secretly he was extremely grateful since it meant his death as well as Deidara's. Also he saw how his partner had lost almost half his body weight and how sunken his eyes had gotten since they got captured. Ibiki made it quite obvious by his annoyed tone that Konoha ninjas weren't trying to punish the blonde other than keeping him in prison and accepting his deal. So his partner was just fading away by choice. Better die by execution than slow suicide.

Kisame suddenly took a ragged breath. He felt like his throat had suddenly closed up.

"What's going on?" Deidara demanded watching Kisame's hand spasm as it tried to reach his throat, "I thought you said his death would be painless."

"It's an involuntary spasm to the medication," a medic lied, "he can't really feel anything now."

"Can't feel anything my ass," Kisame rasped then he suddenly went still.

Deidara watched the last breath leave his body. The flat-line sound only confirmed what was obvious. Kisame was dead.

"He's gone," the head medic announced after double checking his vitals.

"Good," Deidara said after touching his arm, "take me back to my cell."

"Would you like a moment with him?"

Deidara ignored the question.

Ibiki walked over and escorted the silent prisoner out.


End file.
